


Os dois lados do armário

by Kadimin



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Descobertas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Other, POV Oh Sehun, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Volei, dentro do armário nos dois sentidos, piadas até que boas, piadas ruins, relação entre irmãos, sehun se perdendo nos pensamentos, trocadilhos, trocadilhos ruins
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadimin/pseuds/Kadimin
Summary: Sehun já achava estar vivendo a pior época da sua vida, e quando passou a ser o centro das atenções por causa de um segredo revelado de repente pôde ter certeza.Em meio a isso, ele conhece Baekhyun, ou simplesmente Baek, responsável indiretamente pela confusão externa e diretamente pela confusão interna que passou a fazer parte de Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 10





	1. O começo é difícil, o resto é pior ainda

**Author's Note:**

> Eai kk
> 
> Who is alive always appears, né? Já dizia aquele filósofo que eu não sei qual é porque isso é um ditado popular então...
> 
> Ok, eu não comecei isso direito, desculpa, é que eu tô mais empolgada do que cachorro quando o dono pergunta "vamo passear?"
> 
> Eu PRECISO agradecer muito muito as pessoas que me ajudaram a fazer essa história ir pra frente pois eu estava muito insegura no começo, então, agradeço a Lêmona meu anjinho lindo que betou ODLA e acompanhou minhas crises de identidade. Também agradeço muitão quem aceitou ler um capitulo ou outro pra dar uma opinião. Meu deus, o primeiros capítulos passaram por tantas mãos, eu fui bem cara de pau mesmo kk, mas enfim. Obrigadaaa!!!
> 
> Também preciso agradecer de todo o coração ao Apolo Project que fez essa capa dOS DEUSES PRA ODLA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA em especial a /kenobyun que foi a capista responsável e ó, lindão eim, eu realmente fico sem palavras com o resultado final.
> 
> Antes de começarmos eu tenho só mais algumas coisinhas para dizer:
> 
> 1 - A história vai ser narrada em primeira pessoa, pelo ponto de vista do Sehun. Ele é um adolescente em processo de descoberta e aprendizagem. Só pra deixar claro.
> 
> 2 - Eu vou tentar postar toda sexta.
> 
> 3 - Não é um aviso, e pode parecer um pouco exigente da minha parte, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês estiverem achando. Sério, digam pra mim, isso é muito importante para o andamento da história e para a autora (que sou eukk)
> 
> Se quiserem socializar comigo ou receber umas informações extras sobre ODLA, pode me seguir no Twitter que eu tô sempre por lá: [Kadimyeon.](https://twitter.com/Kadimyeon)
> 
> Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Se a minha vida fosse um filme, seria de terror.

Gente correndo, gritando, chorando. Parece uma cena real da minha vida. Realmente, quando eu nasci foi isso que aconteceu.

A bolsa da minha mãe estourou — a bolsa de couro sintético que ela usava —, e quando abaixou para juntar as coisas a outra bolsa estourou — a que _eu_ estava. Ela saiu correndo desembestada para o hospital, por muita sorte, era ali perto. Meu irmão mais velho na época tinha quatro anos e ficou mais confuso do que cego em tiroteio. Jaz a lenda que ele pegou um ônibus sozinho e foi para casa, mas não existem testemunhas para provar.

A parte do choro e da gritaria veio de mim e da minha mãe. Ela é chorona, então durante o dia inteiro depois de que nasci ela começou um processo intensivo de desidratação. Também, eu era bebê, óbvio que iria gritar e chorar.

Meu filme seria mais algo como terror psicológico, um labirinto do medo ou uma versão _teen_ do _Edward mãos de tesoura_.

A verdade é que não seria um filme colorido e alegre. Talvez ter dezesseis anos no século vinte e um dê influência para minha falta de expectativas sobre a vida. Eu não sei, posso ser só mais um negativista preso em uma bolha de pensamentos ruins.

Eu estou preso a muitas coisas na verdade. Preso entre a vontade de crescer, me livrar da escola, e não crescer para não precisar trabalhar. Preso na ideia de que nunca vou ter uma paixão louca de adolescente. Preso nas regras da sociedade que me fazem sentir inferior só por causa da minha aparência. Preso no armário…literalmente. Estou nesse exato momento espremido entre o armário 204 e o 206.

Nessa droga de armário.

Eu estava tentando colocar em prática os pássaros de origami que aprendi a fazer de madrugada quando alguém me encaixou no vão do meu armário, bateu a porta e saiu correndo. Meu armário cheirava à uva, mas eu não entendia bem o porquê. Tinha um livro de matemática cutucando minha nádega esquerda e eu só sabia que era matemática porque era a primeira aula, e era esse o livro que eu deveria ter pêgo e ido embora, em vez de ficar brincando com papel em frente a um armário aberto.

Se a minha vida fosse realmente um filme de terror, as entidades do mal pelo menos me dariam cinco minutos de calmaria. Na vida real, três minutos já é muito.

A nádega direita, que estava propositalmente mais arrebitada para não quebrar meu celular, tremeu com o aparelho anunciando alguma mensagem recebida. Precisei concentrar a experiência de todos os meus anos jogando _Twister_ naquele momento para pegá-lo e ver quem me chamava.

> **Bae Joohyun:**
> 
> Onde você está? O sinal vai bater em alguns minutos.

Me ajeitei no pequeno espaço e tentei juntar minhas duas mãos para responder a mensagem, mas meus ombros são largos então só um braço alcançava as teclas.

> **Oh Sehun:**
> 
> Ddnyo do armsruo

> **Bae Joohyun:**
> 
> Códigos uma hora dessa?? 

> **Oh Sehun:**
> 
> Prsico que venga ne byscar

> **Bae Joohyun:**
> 
> Acho que entendi. Não saia daí!

Como se eu tivesse outra alternativa.

Joohyun era a entidade do mal que me dava cinco minutos de descanso. Em outras palavras, ela era minha melhor amiga. Aquela pessoa que escuta seus desabafos, ri com você e te resgata de armários escolares.

Na escola, há uma regra para você guardar a sete chaves a senha do seu armário, mas eu e Joohyun guardamos só a seis, pois a sétima chave está com cada um.

Graças a isso, ela pode destrancar com facilidade meu cativeiro particular, e depois de alguns puxões, estou novamente nos corredores, livre.

— O que aconteceu? — Joohyun perguntava enquanto batia na minha roupa, na tentativa de desamassar meu casaco.

— Bullying? — perguntei como se fosse óbvio.

— Na próxima vez a gente acaba com eles!

— _Com certeza_. — respondi irônico, pois nós dois sabíamos que aquilo não iria acontecer.

Não que eu seja pessimista ou um colaborador para a propagação do Bullying como algo normal, era só porque eu e Joohyun somos corajosos apenas entre nós, nos nossos pensamentos. Na vida real, gaguejamos tanto que parecemos um remix _dubstep_ esperando pelo _drop_.

O mais corajoso entre nós era Jongin. Ele se juntou tardiamente ao nosso restrito círculo de amizades — que no momento nem tem gente suficiente para fazer um círculo, é só um triângulo. O conhecemos no ano anterior, quando Jongin foi pego vendendo beijos pela escola, a fim de juntar uns trocados para consertar o celular dele. O melhor disso foi que ele conseguiu convencer a galera da direção sobre a importância de sua ideia e não tomou advertência nenhuma.

Depois descobrimos que ele só estava entediado e queria dinheiro.

Talvez seja por isso que não há mais pessoas no nosso grupo; mas não importa, isso não nos faz excluídos, nos faz uma banda _indie_ . É o nosso conceito. Somos um estilo confuso entre pessoas introvertidas que não fazem questão de socializar com os outros, a não ser nós mesmos, e três senhoras com _ecobags_ cheias de vegetais que arrumam briga com qualquer ser humano que respire diferente do lado delas.

Jongin e Joohyun desempenham melhor o papel das senhoras brigonas e eu sou a pessoa introvertida, mas isso não me impede de usar uma _ecobag_ de vez em quando.

O nosso maior alvo é Park idiota Chanyeol, que não tem idiota no nome de verdade — o que é uma pena pois faz muito mais sentido. Ele costuma implicar com absolutamente tudo que nós fazemos ou deixamos de fazer. Jongin diz que isso é uma linguagem subliminar para dizer que ele é apaixonado por nós, mas eu não acredito muito nessa ideia.

**✗**

Eu sou gay.

Ou não. Bem, eu não tenho certeza.

Eu estava certo disso no café da manhã, pois eu uso esse momento para pensar sobre minhas filosofias de vida, mas agora eu cheguei a conclusão de que não tenho certeza.

Meu irmão mais velho Junmyeon me leva para a escola na caminhonete da minha mãe. Ela é verde descascado e um dos pneus está perigosamente remendado com fita, mas essa é a caminhonete, não minha mãe, minha mãe não é verde.

Os dois mais velhos não confiam que eu possa ir para a escola sozinho. Certo que, moramos praticamente do outro lado da cidade e é preciso acordar muito cedo para chegar no horário. Se eu for sozinho posso dormir no ponto e parar em outra cidade, depois teria de viver debaixo de um toldo de algum bar com um cachorro para me fazer companhia, colocando a perder todos os meus sonhos. Isso porém é só uma hipótese, eu certamente não cometeria esse erro, ou cometeria, porque eu confio na minha família, e se eles não confiam em mim, eu também não confio.

Enfim, voltando ao assunto...

Junmyeon acabou encontrando um amigo na rua e ofereceu uma carona. Eu precisei ficar no colo daquele cara, mas o problema nem era esse, era a conversa.

— É o Luhan, cara... — Yifan, o caroneiro, dizia atrás de mim para Junmyeon — Ele _é_.

Talvez o raciocínio lento seja de família. Eu e Junmyeon ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e respondemos a mesma coisa.

— "É" o quê?

— Você sabe...gay.

Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez. É uma situação parecida de quando alguém diz que fulana está grávida. O que se diz? Isso é bom? Ruim? 

— Ah, sério? — Junmyeon disse, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito. Ele estava com uma bela cara de paisagem.

— Sério.

— Ah… 

Silêncio de novo. Por que Yifan trouxe esse assunto? Junmyeon é o chefe deles que precisa saber de tudo? Ele está atualizando o chefe das novidades? É essa a fofoca que homens maiores de idade compartilham?

— Ele nem dava pinta. — Yifan tornou a dizer depois de um tempo.

Toda vez que eu escuto alguém falar de pinta eu acho graça, não sei por quê. Talvez porque pareça o feminino de pinto. Quase ri, mas sabia que naquele contexto seria errado, então me contive.

Eu também nunca dei a tal pinta. O que isso significa? Dar pinta...não tem como você tirar uma pinta sua e dar para alguém. Eu sei sobre verrugas, dá pra tirar, mas pintas, não. 

— Pois é. Quem diria, não? — Junmyeon respondeu depois de um tempo. Ou ele estava muito concentrado no trânsito ou não estava nem um pouco interessado na conversa.

— É verdade…

Yifan ficava balançando a perna e eu balançava junto, como aqueles bonequinhos _balança a cabeça_ que colocam no carro. 

— E aquela namorada dele? Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

— Ao que parece era só fachada. 

— Caraca. Que loucura.

— Ele tá lá em casa. Se você quiser passar lá depois…

— É, pode ser. Vou pensar nisso. — Junmyeon respondeu rápido enquanto fazia toda aquela manobra com a ignição que só quem dirige carro velho sabe fazer.

— E você, "Junmyeon júnior". — Yifan me balançou, mais do que eu já estava balançando — Nem pense em contar isso pra alguém.

— Não se preocupa, cara. Sehun sempre esquece de contar coisas importantes. — Junmyeon olhou para mim rapidamente e lançou uma piscadela, me provocando.

— Só aconteceu uma vez! — respondi chateado. 

Uma vez, esqueci de avisar que a conta da luz havia chegado, só lembrei quando cortaram. Minha mãe foi na central de energia reclamar que não mandaram a conta para ela, mas disseram que mandaram sim e ela ficou com a maior cara de taxo na frente de todo mundo. Fiquei sem celular por um mês, e não foi porque minha mãe confiscou, mas porque ela já tinha gasto o dinheiro que pagaria a conta, então ficamos sem luz por um mês, e meu celular descarregou.

Os caras mudaram de assunto com o decorrer do trajeto, porém minha mente ficou presa no cara gay, que saiu do armário através de Yifan para Junmyeon.

Minha mãe sempre dizia que meu pai estava no armário, e por isso eles não casaram. Acontece que eu não sabia se ele estava no meu armário, no armário da minha mãe ou no do Junmyeon, e o que isso tinha a ver com o casamento.

Depois descobri que é uma forma de dizer para quem não assumiu a sexualidade. Contudo, se a pessoa não se assumiu, como sabem que ela está no armário? Por que é um armário? Quem decidiu que é um bom lugar para esconder a sexualidade? Veja bem, qualquer um pode arrombar seu armário com um pé-de-cabra, essa não me parece uma boa ideia.

Minha mãe disse uma vez que meu pai constantemente perguntava a ela sua opinião sobre pessoas que gostam dos dois gêneros, se tinha problema ou se ela iria ficar chateada de ter um filho assim. Segundo ela, quem pergunta muito sobre o assunto é porque se encaixa nele. Não sei que fontes ela usou para chegar nessa conclusão, mas me deixou aflito.

Pois, eu estou questionando sobre minha sexualidade. Então, segundo minha mãe, tem grande probabilidade d'eu me encaixar nesse quadro. Qual? Não tenho certeza.

Eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade. Minhas paixões foram todas resumidas em personagens de filmes e desenhos. Sei que eu amava a Marceline de _Hora de Aventura_ , mas o Marshall, que é a versão masculina dela, era muito mais incrível.

Por todo o tempo que passou eu prestei mais atenção nos meninos do que nas meninas. A única menina com quem eu convivia era Joohyun e já era o suficiente. Ver Joohyun crescer foi cansativo, toda a história de mudança corporal, de gosto e emoções. Acho que em outra circunstância eu iria me apaixonar por ela, pois ela ficou muito bonita, mas nada aconteceu.

Como Junmyeon é paranóico e acha que eu vou ser raptado a qualquer momento, constantemente vou para as programações dele. Lá, tem uma monte de caras mais velhos e neles eu sempre prestei muita atenção. Eles são todos tão maduros e bonitões, digo, _arrumadões._ Só tinha um que diferenciava um pouco, o Luhan, o dito cujo Luhan.

Ele era maduro e arrumadão como os outros, mas era o único que não ficava se gabando sobre a vida amorosa. Ele prestava mais atenção em mim também. Perguntava se eu estava entediado ou se já havia comido. Eu gostava pra caramba dele. Todos os outros diziam que eu era praticamente o mascote de Luhan, dupla infalível, essas coisas. Só que um dia ele deixou de aparecer, e ninguém parecia sentir falta.

Ir nas programações do Junmyeon então ficou um porre. Eu só queria saber onde estava o Luhan, se ele estava bem, se havia entrado para o mundo do crime ou foi raptado — o grande medo do meu irmão comigo.

Talvez eu gostasse dele, de uma forma mais carinhosa do que amizade. Quando Yifan disse que ele era gay eu nem soube o que pensar. Fiquei com vontade de ir lá com ele, dar um abraço, perguntar se ele também acha o Marshall um gato ou é só eu que acho.

Hoje de manhã pensei que talvez eu seja gay, talvez eu goste de garotos sim, a ideia não pareceu impossível. Ou talvez eu tenha gostado só de Luhan e descobri esse sentimento recentemente, mas daqui há uns meses eu goste de uma garota, sei lá. Na internet eu vi que existem outra denominações de sexualidade e isso só ajudou para que eu ficasse mais confuso ainda.

Porque eu não quero assumir que eu sou uma coisa e daqui um tempo descobrir que sou outra. Isso é complicado. Talvez seja por isso que meu pai se manteve no armário.

Posso não ter completa certeza sobre o que eu sou; mas algo indica que eu também estou no armário.


	2. Adolescentes e festas nunca deveriam compartilhar a mesma frase.

— Certo, caras. Babado. — Joohyun, uma das únicas pessoas que eu conheço que falam "babado" apareceu de supetão na mesa do refeitório onde eu e Jongin estávamos. 

— Você tá treinando pra virar assombração? Vai conseguir o papel. — Jongin colocava a não no peito. De forma um pouco mais dramática do que eu.

— O trio de ouro vai fazer uma festa, e eu consegui convites! — Joohyun pulava animada, balançando nossos ombros para que pudéssemos sentir a animação, mas eu e Jongin só nos olhamos e pensamos a mesma coisa:  _ Grande merda. _

Trio de ouro era o nome cafona dado pelos alunos da escola para Chanyeol e seus lacaios, digo, amigos. Além do já citado, o grupo era composto também por Kim Minseok e Byun Baekhyun, ou Baek, como era chamado porque ele era fresco.

Algum dia, alguém apontou o dedo para eles e falou "Tá aí, vou fazer vocês populares porque eu quero" e ficou. Eles não desempenhavam nenhum cargo de respeito na sociedade, eram só três caras bonitos por fora e podres por dentro.

Eles eram um grupo pop chiclete, com um monte de fãs e alguma frase de impacto. Dos outros dois eu nunca decorei, só sabia o que eu mais ouvia:

"Me chame de Baek" e uma piscadinha.

Tem gente que a gente não gosta, simplesmente não gosta, e eu não gosto do Baekhyun, por pura escolha minha. Ele e aquele jeito galanteador insuportável.

— Aproveite o show do  _ CBM,  _ mas eu estou fora. — Jongin disse, abrindo sua lancheira dos  _ Ursos sem Curso _ . Ele ainda tinha uma em pleno ensino médio, mas quem sou eu para julgar?

— Ah, nini, qual é! Uma festaaa! — Joohyun o balançava a medida que acrescentava mais "a's" na palavra festa.

— Eu também não vou. Minha mãe não vai deixar. — disse simples, roubando uma fatia de maçã da lancheira de Jongin.

— Se eu for lá, ela deixa.

Sim, ela deixa. E isso é uma droga. Nunca consigo ser introvertido em paz. 

— Ela não vai estar em casa no dia. — Resolvi apelar para minhas táticas de faltar eventos.

— Mas eu nem disse que dia vai ser.

— E quando vai ser?

— Domingo.

— Ah sim...— Fiz uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando na agenda da minha mãe — Ela não vai estar.

— No domingo? Sua mãe não é religiosa?

— E daí a religião dela com o dia?

— Sei lá. Cristãos não ficam em casa no domingo?

— Não. Eles vão pra missa.

— Mas a missa não é dez da noite.

— Ela vai rezar o rosário. É muita ave-maria, vai demorar.

— Não é terço que chama? — Jongin ficou curioso.

— Esse é o rápido. No rosário você começa novo e quando termina já está com barba. — respondi.

— Ah, por favor! Eu não quero ir sozinha. — Joohyun choramingou. Sentou do meu lado e começou a fazer biquinho. Era muito estranho, mas ela acreditava que ficava fofa assim e eu não iria ser o primeiro a desiludi-la.

— Eu vou pensar.

— Vai pensar em ir? — Ela sorriu esperançosa.

— Vou pensar em outra desculpa pra não ir. — Eu e Jongin rimos, Joohyun me deu um peteleco e eu dei outro de volta. Ela ficou indignada, e eu precisei pedir desculpas. As vezes eu faço coisas sem pensar.

✗

No domingo, não arranjei outra desculpa e minha mãe não foi à missa.

Por isso eu estava me arrumando, puto da vida.

Na verdade, gosto de festas. Comida e bebida de graça, cadeira para sentar e ficar no celular por horas. Só não queria ir naquela em específico. Porque nas festas do trio de ouro só tinha gente no cio, qualquer situação era pretexto para beijo, e eu ainda estava na minha crise de identidade, não queria decepcionar os futuros ficantes com meus questionamentos de vida.

Só que eu não queria deixar Joohyun chateada. Ela me resgatava do armário tantas vezes e fingia cólica para nós dois sermos liberados mais cedo que é difícil recusar seus pedidos. Eu meio que devia isso a ela.

Junmyeon nos deixou no lugar da festa e nos deu um monte de recomendações, entre elas fugir pela janela da cozinha se a polícia aparecer, porque ninguém dá muita atenção para a cozinha. Só não sei como ele tinha tanta certeza disso.

Joohyun agia como se estivesse entrando no carrossel de um parque de diversões, já eu agia como se estivesse entrando em um casa mal assombrada. 

O lugar era enorme e muito bem estruturado, nem parecia uma festa organizada por adolescentes. Joohyun entregou os convites para uma mulher na entrada e nós dois fomos encaminhados para o interior do salão, e realmente fazia jus ao nome,  _ salão _ .

Na parte principal, uma pista de dança enorme e um Dj famoso na mesa de som, o  _ Alek _ .

No outro andar tinha uns quartos com jogos e sofás, não sei porque tantos sofás, talvez fizesse parte da decoração. E na área externa uma piscina tão grande que provavelmente dava um  _ jetski _ . 

Joohyun e eu até ficamos juntos nas primeiras horas, mas ela se empolgou com a pista de dança e logo esqueceu da minha existência. Decidi então visitar os outros cômodos daquele lugar.

A sala de jogos parecia uma reunião da terceira idade: mesas de plástico, cartas e cigarros. Não quis ficar.

E na sala dos sofás tinham...bem, sofás. Não parecia nocivo, então entrei. 

Sentei em um que estava mais no canto e aproveitei bons minutos jogando no meu celular. Nem notei que o garoto que estava na outra ponta se levantou, revoltado, e nem que uma garota sentou do meu lado.

— Você está se divertindo? — a garota perguntou e murmurei um sim. No jogo, eu deixei de apertar um botão e já não teria três estrelas naquele nível.

Olhei para a garota só por curiosidade e, caramba, ela estava muito perto. 

— Eu gosto de garotos com óculos. 

— Ahn...legal? — respondi um pouco confuso. Aquilo era um elogio?

— Mas acho que seu grau está errado.

— Por que?

— Porque você não está vendo que eu estou eu estou afim de você.

A garota começou a se aproximar e eu comecei a testar minha flexibilidade inclinando para trás, o Neo do  _ Matrix _ ficaria orgulhoso. 

— Calma lá. — Ri nervoso empurrando-a gentilmente — Eu nem te conheço.

— E precisa? É só um beijo, não quero casar contigo.

— Mas você não está afim de mim?

— Estou afim, não apaixonada.

— Então não.

— Então não o quê?

— Então eu não quero te beijar.

A garota riu, meio forçado. Eu conseguia ver em seus olhos que ela queria dar na minha cara.

— Você tá com medo do quê?

— De nada. —  _ De você _ , seria a resposta certa.

— Por que não quer me beijar então? Eu sou feia?

— Quê? Não! Eu só…

— Nunca beijou?

— Já beijei sim! — disse um pouco alterado. Toda pessoa que nunca beijou fica revoltada quando alguém insinua que ela nunca beijou, é inevitável.

— Quem?

— Uma pessoa.

— Com quantos anos?

— Você não precisa saber, não vamos casar.

— Ok, certo. Você tá realmente me rejeitando.

— Que bom que entendeu.

A garota me fuzilou com os olhos e se levantou. Saiu rebolando e uns três garotos foram atrás dela. Só então eu percebi que todo mundo que sentava no sofá beijava alguém. Era o  _ point _ de quem queria desencalhar. E eu estava lá, jogando no celular.

Eu não queria desencalhar. Se fosse só beijar qualquer pessoa então preferia ficar encalhado. Sou uma pessoa intensa...eu acho.

Também, quando Joohyun disse que é semelhante a beijar uma minhoca, fiquei temeroso com essa história de troca de saliva, e quando Jongin disse que você pode ficar sem ar e quando isso acontece é porque é muito bom, aí eu percebi mesmo que não quero experimentar isso.

Saí da sala do beijo e fui atrás de Joohyun, mas não a encontrei, nem o  _ Alek _ estava na mesa de som, estava tudo meio vazio na verdade.

Vi Chanyeol e Minseok discutindo entre si sobre alguma coisa, eles estavam articulando bastante. Chanyeol apontou para frente e os dois olharam, quase me viram ali os encarando, mas eu fui rápido e corri para a área externa.

Assim que passei pela porta, outra surpresa, não havia ninguém. Afinal, onde estava todo mundo?

Quase no fim do terreno encontrei Baekhyun ajoelhado, olhando para a piscina e olhando o próprio reflexo.

Esse cara era muito cheio de si mesmo. Estava hipnotizado com a própria aparência, pode isso? Ele olhava para a água como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, balançando para frente e para trás e então...

Caiu, dentro da água.

Olhei para os dois lados e continuava sem ninguém. Baekhyun não parecia voltar para a superfície e eu não tive outra escolha senão pular na piscina.

Puxei o idiota do Baekhyun pela camisa e o trouxe para a superfície. Ele respirou com força como se estivesse sufocando, e talvez ele estivesse mesmo, ficara dentro da água por uns vinte segundos.

— Meu deus...— Baekhyun olhou ao redor, parecia um pouco perdido — Acho que molhei minha bebida. — E riu.

Acho que ele está bêbado.

— Ah! Oi! —Ele se virou para mim. Estava realmente bêbado — Quer um pouco? — Estendeu uma garrafa cheia d'água.

— Não. — Larguei Baekhyun para sair da piscina sozinho, mas ele começou a afundar e eu tive que agarrá-lo de novo.

— Eu não sei nadar, Junmyeon júnior. — Baekhyun sorriu tímido para mim. 

— Meu nome é Sehun. — Franzi o cenho. Por que todo mundo me chama assim?

— Eu sei. — Baekhyun riu. — E eu sou Baekhyun, mas me chame de Baek.

Me contive para não revirar os olhos. Ele até deu a piscadinha. Ou estava muito bêbado ou não tinha nenhuma vergonha na cara.

O empurrei para fora da piscina e o vi cambalear para o lados até conseguir ficar de vez em pé. Ele usava um casaco acolchoado vermelho, que no momento estava ensopado de água.

— Ei. Você gostou do meu cabelo? — Baekhyun perguntou de repente — Está curto, mas está comprido. Legal né?

Seu cabelo era cortado em um  _ undercut _ — sim, eu entendo de cortes de cabelo. A parte de cima tinha bastante cabelo e as laterais raspadas. Algumas meninas da escola usavam o cabelo assim, dava até para confundir Baekhyun com elas.

E olhando bem, até que ele era bonitinho. Entendia porque ele era famoso entre as meninas, tinha uns traços meio femininos, mas também era masculino. Era bonito pra caramba, não que seja minha opinião...

— É, legal. — disse e me virei para ir embora, deixando Baekhyun para trás.

As pessoas voltaram a aparecer na área externa. Talvez o  _ Alek  _ tivesse ido embora e foi todo mundo atrás dele, depois que perceberam que não conseguiriam um autógrafo, voltaram. Me pergunto se Joohyun sumiu por esse motivo ou porque ela encontrou a sala dos sofás.

Quem chegava e me via completamente molhado ficava alternando entre olhar com julgamento e rir, no fundo não era algo que me importava, talvez fosse pior para Baekhyun, afinal, ele era famoso, estava bêbado e molhado.

Mas eu não ligava para isso, Baekhyun não era meu amigo. Só pelo fato de me conhecer como Junmyeon júnior mostrava com certeza que não era meu amigo, qualquer problema que o envolvesse não é meu problema, é só dele, não tenho ligação e não preciso ajudar.

— Sehun...— Ouvi Baekhyun me chamar — Pode me levar pra casa?

✗

Eu estava andando com o braço de Baekhyun no meu ombro, praticamente o carregando. Oh Sehun, um adolescente que não consegue fazer mais do que cinco abdominais, estava carregando outro adolescente, um que provavelmente frequentava a academia duas vezes por semana e tomava vitamina de comida batida com cor extremamente suspeita. Acho que descobri um talento.

O celular de Baekhyun não estava ligando por causa da água e quando eu perguntei qual era o endereço da sua casa ele começou a me enrolar, disse que era perto da casa do Chanyeol, sendo que eu não fazia ideia onde esse cara morava.

Por isso, eu estava andando com Baekhyun em direção a minha casa. Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

Junmyeon estava sentado na frente de casa em uma cadeira de plástico que nem um velho, e levantou com tudo quando me viu puxando um bêbado pelo braço no início da rua.

— Santa madre! O que aconteceu com você? — Junmyeon correu em nossa direção agindo como o super protetor irritante que ele era. 

— Ah, meu amigo Junmyeon, eu estou bem... — Baekhyun disse meio embolado.

— Você não!  _ Você!  _ — Junmyeon apertou minhas bochechas — Você ingeriu álcool? Com dezesseis anos!?

— Não.

— O que a mamãe disse sobre esperar a maior idade e...espera, não?

— Não! Só esse idiota aqui. Ele queria ir pra casa, mas não sei onde é.

— Você não bebeu? — Junmyeon apertou ainda mais minhas bochechas, ficou até difícil falar.

— Você tá caducando? Já disse, não!

— E o que o Baek faz com você?

_ Baek.  _ Eles eram amigos, aquilo me incomodava.

— Ele se jogou na água.

— Eu caí na água. 

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Baekhyun estava um pouco mais abaixo de mim por não conseguir se manter completamente em pé.

— Ou foi meu gêmeo do mal que me puxou? — Ele começou a rir.

Olhei para Junmyeon. Suplicava para que ele desse um jeito naquele cara, mas o olhar dele não me agradava. Era o olhar de "vamos cuidar de você e garantir que sua ressaca não seja muito sofrida".

— Seus pais sabem aonde você foi? — Junmyeon se aproximou de Baekhyun, falando como se fosse um idoso ao telefone com problema de audição. Para quem não entendeu, é gritando.

— É claro! Fui pra festa! Festaaa — Baekhyun ria, parecia um pouco com a Joohyun sóbria. Não que eu já tenha visto bêbada. Foi só a palavra festa com mais "a's" que me lembrou dela. 

Falando nisso, a deixei na festa, sem ter ideia do que ela estava fazendo. Provavelmente sofreria as consequências disso no dia seguinte.

— Não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo em casa?

— Acho que os pais dele não sabem que ele bebe. É melhor não. — Junmyeon respondeu, colocando Baekhyun nas costas. O babaca estava dormindo feito bebê e nós dois que estávamos acordados começamos a andar devagar e falar baixo.

— Você está contribuindo com um crime. Está sendo cúmplice! 

— É meu amigo. Tenho que ajudar.

— E se fosse eu indo na casa de um amigo pra encobrir meus delitos?

— Bem, eu não iria saber.

— Mas se sentiria decepcionado se descobrisse?

— Sim.

— E vai fazer isso mesmo assim?

— Sim...

— Inacreditável! Agora eu que estou decepcionado…

A rua estava silenciosa e eu batia a sola do sapato no asfalto. Depois de um tempo, Junmyeon riu baixinho.

— É bom saber que você gosta de cumprir as regras.

— E é ruim saber que você não. Como irmão mais velho, deveria ser mais maduro.

— Ser mais velho não indica nada. Idade só te dá os deveres, não a maturidade.

— Acabou de se chamar de imaturo?

— Eu diria inexperiente.

— Mas sempre dizem que os mais velhos são mais experientes.

— Nem sempre os mais velhos são mais experientes. Eles só decoraram mais frases prontas do que os mais novos.

— Você decorou isso de alguém?

— Talvez.

Nós dois rimos. E quando Baekhyun roncou nas costas de Junmyeon, rimos mais ainda.

✗

Acordei sentindo que tinha uma ladrão em casa, um fantasma, ou um vendedor de revista de palavras-cruzadas bíblicas. Um sentimento ruim.

Eu tinha dessas às vezes. Sentia que havia algo de errado no dia antes mesmo de começar. Também sentia quando algo bom iria acontecer, mas só dou importância quando é ruim, porque sou pessimista.

Desci os degraus cuidadoso, esperando dar de contra com um monstro, ou Baekhyun, que foi jogado no sofá da sala quando eu e Junmyeon chegamos em casa, mas não encontrei nada.

— Bom dia Hunhun. — Minha mãe surgiu na sala tomando café. Ela sempre me chamava assim, mas quase nunca tomava café.

— Tinha um cara no sofá, onde ele foi?

— Ah, aquela garota?

— Era uma garoto, mãe.

— Mesmo? — Ela entortou a cabeça, meio confusa — Estranho…Bem, foi embora, de madrugada ainda, disse que não queria incomodar.

— Ah...ok. — Voltei para o meu quarto. Talvez meu instinto tenha falhado, eu esperava que Baekhyun tivesse vomitado a sala toda ou roubado nosso sofá para colocar naquela sala da festa, mas nada aconteceu.

Quer dizer, nada aconteceu  _ ainda _ .

E foi só pensar sobre isso que logo recebi uma mensagem de Joohyun. Pronto. Provavelmente ia brigar comigo por deixá-la sozinha, uma menina indefesa como ela, que assusta só de olhar. Ela iria me xingar de todos os nomes que sabia, me chamar de Marcus, Luiz, Enzo…

> **Bae Joohyun:**
> 
> Acho que peguei um resfriado (ou uma ressaca)
> 
> Por favor anote tudo o que acontecer pra mim, vou faltar. Beijinhos.

Senti tristeza. Teria que copiar a aula hoje, as coisas já estavam dando errado.

Também não fui de carro, minha mãe pegou a caminhonete para levar ao mecânico e eu fui de ônibus com Junmyeon. Ele não iria para lugar nenhum, só me acompanhava porque não confiava em mim, como já disse. Até foi bom, pois dormi no caminho, se ele não estivesse ali eu provavelmente acordaria na fronteira entre nossa cidade e a próxima.

Quando coloquei o pé na escola, esperava o apocalipse, mas estava tudo normal.

Essa sensação é uma merda, fico desconfiado de tudo, e no final não é nada.

Peguei minhas coisas no armário, andei pelos corredores e esperei o sinal. Prestei atenção para não ficar perto de nenhum armário aberto e procurei por Jongin, mas ele nunca estava no primeiro horário. 

O presidente do conselho estudantil começou a dar informações iniciais nos auto-falantes. Coisas como inscrições para atividade extracurriculares e regras básicas que alguém descumpriu. Fingi prestar atenção.

— Adivinha quem tá tomando jeito, Hunhun? — Jongin apareceu do meu lado animado, passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

— Caramba nini, não me chama assim. — Empurrei seu braço de cima do meu ombro.

— Eu particularmente amo esse apelido.

— Só minha mãe pode usar.

— Por que?

— Porque eu não consigo convencê-la de não usar.

Jongin deu de ombros. 

— Por que chegou cedo? — Perguntei.

— Sei lá, deu vontade.

O olhei desconfiado. Jongin nunca sentia vontade de chegar cedo.

— Joohyun me pediu pra te fazer companhia. Ela não vem.

Sabia que tinha um dedo dela nisso.

Puxamos um assunto sobre por que nós éramos tão submissos à Joohyun e já estávamos planejando uma anarquia quando a voz dos auto-falantes mudou para uma bem marcante e gritante, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

— BOM DIA! — o cara gritou — Novas notícias, fresquinhas dos sites de fofocas adolescentes!

Uns alunos se mexeram animados, outros não pareceram se importar. Eu esperava que o diretor aparecesse logo para acabar com aquilo.

— Park Sooyoung foi rejeitada pessoal! Perdendo assim seu cargo de maior gostosa da escola. O cargo agora é da Kim Yeri. Quem diria, não?

Park Sooyoung, era a garota que eu não quis beijar, ela estava estrategicamente escondida, mas eu conseguia sentir seus olhos furando minha testa. Meu deus.

— Bae Joohyun vomitou no Alek. Quem foi na festa viu. Um caos! Por culpa dela, ele não vai mais aparecer nas nossas festas, preparem as pedras.

Todo mundo começou a gritar descontente. Jongin me olhou perguntando se eu sabia disso e eu respondi que não, me sentindo um lixo. Acho que o motivo de Joohyun não ter vindo não foi porque estava doente, e sim porque estava com vergonha; e eu a deixei sozinha na festa sem poder protegê-la.

— E seguindo o fio de amizades da rainha estraga prazeres, seu cachorrinho Oh Sehun tem algo a contar para vocês! — Todo mundo me olhou. Fiquei congelado, forçando minha mente para encontrar a resposta. Não tinha nada para contar, mas sei lá, vai que tinha, esqueci e era importante?

— Eu sei o que é. — um aleatório disse.

— Ouvi a história também...— outra garota disse. Que história era essa que todo mundo sabia e eu não?

— Sehun queima a rosca, pessoal! Isso mesmo. Ouvi de fonte confiável. Já podem encomendar seus serviços, ele vai ter o prazer em atendê-los! — A voz no auto-falante começou a rir e todo mundo riu junto. Em seguida, começaram a me olhar.

_ Queimar a rosca _ . Significa que você dá a bunda, que é gay. Gente velha usava esse termo, e ao que parecia, gente nova também. Naquela cidade, ninguém dizia gay com todas as letras, inventavam outra forma de dizer. Era uma das palavras proibidas do nosso vocabulário.

Mas a história era mentira. Nem ao menos beijei alguém na vida — só me apaixonei por Marshall —, estava em uma crise de identidade, não tinha certeza de nada. Se eu ainda não me rotulei, por que alguém fez isso por mim? O que estava acontecendo?

— Isso é mentira! — gritei para a roda de gente. Olhei para Jongin como se pedisse para me ajudar, mas ele não disse nada.

— É mesmo? Eu soube que você ficou duro depois de nadar com o Baek. — um cara alto disse, rindo.

— Sim! Eu vi isso! — uma menina gritou. Eu lembrei de tê-la visto me encarando, só não sabia que o motivo era esse.

— O Sehun gosta do Baek!

Não, não gosto.

Mas não disse isso. Eu estava com vergonha.

Um monte de gente começou a dizer fatos que eu não lembrava, para alguns eu dizia que era mentira, mas vinha mais gente se fazer de testemunha do que havia ocorrido. Comecei a ficar desesperado. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— Por que vocês estão fazendo isso? Nunca viram um gay não? — gritei e todo mundo se calou. Silêncio por três segundos.

— Então você  _ é  _ mesmo!

Merda.

O sinal tocou, o diretor não apareceu, precisei ir para a sala e um monte de gente xingava baixinho quando passava por mim. Jongin se afastou, não sentou no meu lado. Os adultos fingiram que nada havia acontecido, mas os auto-falantes estavam por todo canto, todo mundo ouviu.

Merda, todo mundo ouviu.

Agora pra todo mundo, eu era gay. O primeiro gay oficializado na escola desde que foi fundada, a pouco mais de dez anos atrás. E eu era o primeiro gay sem nem ter certeza se eu era gay mesmo; mas agora não havia volta, ninguém ia acreditar em mim, nem eu acreditava em mim. Eu sabia que não era hétero. Por algum motivo, eu sabia, mas ainda não tinha procurado uma bandeira para levantar. Era minha função dizer o que eu era ou não, minha decisão, mas alguém tomou por mim. Eu poderia _ me  _ confirmar isso, mas alguém confirmou por mim.

Desenharam um monte de órgãos genitais na minha mesa, foram bem rápidos. Na cidade onde eu vivia, parecia que não existiam gays, e se existiam, estavam no armário. Para os alunos, aquilo era um evento, estavam adorando olhar pra mim e rir, me atirar papéis, fazer piadas de duplo sentido.

Eu estava fervendo de raiva.

E foi fervendo de raiva que pisei forte pelos corredores, procurando Baekhyun. Quando o achei, lhe dei um empurrão, ameaçando quebrar a cara dele.

— Foi você, não foi?

— O quê?

— Que espalhou a fofoca, foi você!

— Não foi! Eu sequer lembro o que aconteceu ontem.

— Eu te ajudei a sair da piscina, a água mexeu com meu corpo e você viu!

— Está dizendo sobre ficar duro? — Baekhyun riu — Relaxa, acontece.

— Então você lembra disso?

— Bem, talvez. Não achei que fosse uma ereção.

— Meu deus, para! — Coloquei as mãos no ouvido, queimando de vergonha. Por que meu corpo me odeia? — Não foi minha intenção.

— Quando que é? — Ele riu.

Eu não conseguia rir junto. Queria descontar minha raiva, minha angústia. Queria explodir o mundo, e era só segunda-feira.

— Alguém inventou essa fofoca, e todo mundo acreditou. Também dizem que eu gosto de você.

— E quem não gosta? — Baekhyun brincou, na maior cara de pau.

— Eu não gosto. — O encarei com raiva e ele pareceu encolher um pouco, até fingiu uma tosse.

— É só dizer que é mentira.

— Ninguém vai acreditar.

— Mas você  _ é _ ?

— “É” o quê?

— Você sabe...

— A palavra é gay, tem três letras! Por que ninguém fala?­ — Eu estava completamente surtado, gritando e tudo.

— Sei lá. — Baekhyun deu de ombros — Já vai passar, não se preocupa.

— Então não foi você?

— Não.

— Como eu posso ter certeza?

— Não sei, vai ter que acreditar em mim. Eu estava bêbado, lembro de pouca coisa. 

— Então quem foi?

— Não sei.

Comecei a andar em círculos. O que eu fiz nos últimos dias? Com quem andei? Quem foi que eu estressei para planejar uma vingança? Como sabia da história de ser gay?

— Você realmente não gosta de mim? — Baekhyun perguntou tímido. Talvez eu tivesse abalado o ego dele.

— É. Só te acho gato, mas não gosto de você.

— Isso é meio...gay.

— E daí?

— Você pareceu bem revoltado de ter sido chamado de gay mais cedo.

Eu não estava revoltado em ser chamado de gay, estava revoltado em ser chamado de gay pelos outros antes de  _ me _ chamar de gay. Eu queria fazer isso, me olhar no espelho e anunciar: Eu sou gay, e tá tudo bem. Mas estava todo mundo chamando antes e dizendo que não estava bem, por isso me revoltei.

— Bem...não estou mais revoltado.

— Isso faz de você gay?

— Não sei.

— Você se importa?

— Por que está me fazendo tantas perguntas?

— Não sei. Você não gosta de mim, me revoltou um pouco. O que eu te fiz?

— Não sei.

— Só vamos responder "não sei" agora?

— Não sei. — respondi, e nós dois rimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veja que eu não sei terminar capitulo...
> 
> até sexta que vem!


	3. Diálogos fáceis para conversas difíceis.

Fui visitar Joohyun com Jongin no fim do dia. Eu estava com raiva dele por ter se afastado de mim o dia inteiro. Disse que o odiava e ele era o pior amigo que eu já tive. Ele anotou as aulas por mim e me comprou churros. Eu disse que ele ainda era um péssimo amigo, mas já não o odiava tanto.

— Eu não sabia o que fazer, você tem que me perdoar, eu só tenho dezesseis anos, como pode me exigir posicionamento?

— Idade não indica nada. — respondi revoltado.

— Vamos, Hunhun...— Jongin balançava minha manga.

— Vou pensar.

— Mas o que você queria que eu dissesse? Por que eu tinha que interferir?

— Porque eu não sabia o que dizer!

— E por que você acha que eu saberia?

— Porque você é experiente…

— Em ser gay?

— Em ser mentiroso...Espera, você é gay?

— Por que as mocinhas estão gritando na frente da minha casa? Estão vendendo jornal? — Joohyun apareceu na janela de seu quarto. Nós dois já estávamos na frente nos preparando para chamá-la antes do nosso conflito.

— Sim. Quer comprar, vizinha? — Jongin sorriu e Joohyun ameaçou socá-lo, mas não fez.

Entramos pela janela como sempre fazíamos. A casa tinha porta, mas eu e Jongin nunca usávamos, nem sei se Joohyun usava também, me pergunto como a mãe dela ainda não colocou grade na janela para impedir nossas invasões e fugas.

Joohyun estava de pijamas, um conjunto rosa com pequenos elefantes. Nem se trocou pra receber a gente, e eu sempre colocava uma camisa quando ela aparecia em casa porque minha mãe dizia que eu não podia ser um menino assanhado.

— O que é isso? — Joohyun perguntou assim que Jongin jogou um caderno na cama dela.

— As aulas. Anotei tudo.

— Tá, mas eu não pedi pra você fazer isso. Pedi para o Sehun.

— Nós brigamos. Mandei ele fazer por mim. — Respondi por Jongin.

— Por que vocês brigaram?

— Por que você vomitou no Alek?

— Eu perguntei primeiro.

— Eu sou a visita.

— Eu sou a dona da casa.

— Me recuso a responder.

— Eu também.

— Sehun é gay. — Jongin disse e eu virei para ele com cara feia — Quer dizer, pra escola ele é. Todo mundo lá decidiu que ele é gay.

— Decidiram hoje? Só porque eu não fui...

— Joohyun!? — Me coloquei na conversa, indignado com a fala da garota.

— O que foi?

— Me tiraram do armário. E eu nem sabia que estava no armário como gay.

— Eu sinto muito por isso. — Joohyun colocou a mão no meu ombro — Mas é só você dizer que é mentira.

— Ninguém acredita. Eu também não acredito…

— Então trate como algo normal, porque é. As pessoas não vão mais ver graça em te importunar se você não parecer abalado com isso.

Era incrível como eu não havia pensado nisso. Talvez Joohyun tivesse mais neurônios do que eu.

— E o vômito? — Jongin perguntou.

— Longa história…

— Temos tempo. — Jongin sorriu e Joohyun silabou alguns xingamentos para ele. 

— Eu estava na pista de dança e me disseram que se eu bebesse um drink, deixariam que eu tirasse uma foto com o Alek. Então bebi. Quando ele fez uma pausa eu pude ir no camarim dele, mas meu estômago não estava muito bem, aconteceu tudo muito rápido, mal tive tempo de dizer alguma coisa. O resto vocês já sabem.

— Talvez seu vômito fosse um código para "eu te amo".

Joohyun arremessou seu travesseiro em Jongin, por sorte ele foi rápido e desviou.

— Por isso não veio hoje? — perguntei.

— E nem vou amanhã.

— Mas é só você não se importar com o que disserem.

— Os conselhos que eu dou pra você não se aplicam à mim.

— Isso é no mínimo contraditório.

Joohyun deu de ombros e nos convidou para o jantar. Nem ela nem Jongin fizeram perguntas sobre a minha sexualidade. Não perguntaram se eu era realmente gay ou como eu descobri. Talvez só os alunos desocupados da escola se interessavam com isso. E se meus amigos não se importavam, eu também não iria.

✗

Eu me esforcei bastante para ignorar todo mundo nas aulas, até Jongin eu ignorei, ainda iria precisar me comprar alguns churros para que eu o perdoasse completamente. Contudo, foi difícil ignorar Chanyeol quando ele parou na frente da porta e não me deixou passar.

— Certo, você está tomando o cargo da porta do vestiário?

— Sim, sou o novo segurança.

Revirei os olhos e tentei empurrá-lo para passar, mas ele não saiu do lugar.

— Aonde pensa que vai,  _ bichinha _ ? Só depois dos outros.

— Por que?

— Pra ninguém se sentir violado, você sabe. — Ele riu.

Ri também, forçado. Eu estava me esforçando para ignorar o comentário de todos, mas Chanyeol era diferente. Nós já tínhamos um relacionamento baseado em ofensas, então com ele, eu sabia me virar.

— E você é um  _ Ken _ , né? 

— Quem? — Ele parou de rir, um pouco confuso.

— O próprio bonequinho de plástico. Não tem pau, então ele não sobe nunca. 

— É-é claro que-que eu tenho! — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, gaguejando.

— Sério? Onde está? — Olhei para suas calças. No mesmo momento, Chanyeol levou a mão as partes e eu sorri divertido com seu constrangimento. Não dissemos mais nada e eu pude passar. Nunca vi o pau de Chanyeol, mas pela sua reação, talvez eu esteja certo.

Os garotos no vestiário vez ou outra olhavam para mim, era como se eu fosse ficar babando por eles só porque estavam sem camisa. Eu sou gay, não um pervertido.

Comecei meu mantra para superar os olhares em minha volta. “É só ignorar, é só ignorar, é só ignorar…”, parecia até que eu estava rezando para que o capeta não puxasse meu pé porque estava com ele para fora das cobertas. Eu ainda estava vivendo aquela história do filme de terror. Nem a  _ Annabelle  _ manteve o papel por tanto tempo quanto os demônios da minha vida.

Abri meu armário do vestiário para fingir que estava fazendo algo enquanto esperava aquela gente toda sair. Ficaria remexendo minhas coisas ali se não fosse surpreendido por um papel que caiu bem na minha frente, provavelmente engatado nas aberturas da minha porta e saiu com o movimento.

Pensei que provavelmente era mais um xingamento pois era essa a tendência da semana, mas ao contrário do que pensei — e bem ao contrário, diga-se de passagem — em uma caligrafia redondinha e caprichada alguém escreveu uma confissão secreta.

_ “Seus óculos são muito bonitos, mas seus olhos são mais _ ”

Fiquei olhando para o pedaço de papel por bons minutos, sem conseguir terminar nenhuma linha de pensamento que me parecesse convincente. Era uma pegadinha? Alguém realmente escreveu isso para mim? E se sim, quem foi? 

Depois daquele momento, nunca mais fui o mesmo, só conseguia pensar sobre isso. Nem prestei mais atenção nos garotos cochichando sobre mim enquanto eu colocava o uniforme de educação física, e muito menos prestei atenção quando estava para sair do vestiário e a porta de uma cabine de banho abriu do nada na minha cara, fazendo o barulho do choque ecoar no vestiário e meu corpo cair no chão como bosta no vaso. 

— Meu deus! Você tá bem? — o culpado do acidente me chamava, Byun Baekhyun. Por que eu não estava surpreso? Aquele cara só estava me trazendo problemas ultimamente.

— Sim. — respondi emburrado ao mesmo tempo que não aceitava sua ajuda para levantar. Foi preciso muita respiração e concentração para não fazer uma careta sofrida pois a verdade era que minhas nádegas estavam chorando de dor. A lajota era antiderrapante para ninguém escorregar depois do banho o que a fazia ser cheia de coisinhas que doíam para caramba. Talvez seja por isso que são feitas para ninguém cair nelas. 

Entretanto, quando fui andar a dor ficou incontrolável. Baekhyun quebrou minha bunda. Gemi sofrido e Baekhyun segurou meu braço, achando que eu ia cair. Adoraria que me carregasse direto para a enfermaria pois meu destino agora era lá, com certeza. Acontece que os meninos que ainda estavam no vestiário se aglomeraram perto de nós.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo? Não pode namorar aqui.

Tentei me afastar mas Baekhyun ainda segurava meu braço, então o balancei com força para que ele soltasse.

— Sehun...

— Não fala comigo pelo amor de deus. — Me virei e sai mancando. Eu queria chorar, mas no momento não sabia bem por qual motivo.

✗

Tem males que vem para o bem.

Eu por exemplo, fiquei com a bunda, além de quebrada, congelada por uma sacola de gel que a enfermeira colocou, mas em compensação poderia sair mais cedo, já que eu não estava em condições de me sentar.

Se antes eu apenas não gostava de Baekhyun sem motivo, agora tinha mais de um.

Precisava esperar Junmyeon aparecer para me buscar. Apesar de que, chamar minha mãe em vez dele seria um pouco menos constrangedor, eu não iria tirá-la de seu suado trabalho para me ver nessa situação deplorável, iria fazê-la repensar se fez as escolhas certas de sua vida.

Enquanto o resto dos alunos zanzavam pela escola no período de intervalo eu me direcionei até a quadra desativada que ficava quase no fim do terreno da escola. Eles construíram uma nova há uns dois anos atrás e desde então a antiga serve apenas de esconderijo para quem quer ter um tempo para refletir sozinho ou para se beijar com alguém.

Chegar lá não era de todo fácil. Era preciso despistar as senhoras que ficavam no pátio, elas eram responsáveis de garantir que ninguém se matasse naqueles vinte e cinco minutos de liberdade condicionada para nós, prisioneiros desse mundo opressor. Por sorte, como eram velhinhas, dava para despistá-las se alguém as perguntasse como andava a vida, elas então lhe contariam pelo menos trinta anos de suas vidas.

Combinei com Joohyun para que ela ficasse conversando com a senhora mais próxima da quadra desativada e segui apressado para que ninguém me encontrasse. Só não fui tão rápido quanto queria por problemas técnicos no meu corpo já citados.

Esperava encontrar aquele espaço repleto de eco e teias de aranha, mas fui surpreendido, já havia alguém ali. Um barulho de bola batendo fazia eco na quadra e eu fui com cuidado até a entrada do lugar para ver quem estava ali, me sentindo arrependido em poucos segundos.

Era Byun Baekhyun, de novo.

Não iria ficar ali, ele que continuasse jogando bola sozinho. Dei meia volta e comecei a me arrastar para fora, mas a bola dele de repente caiu no meu pé e quando eu virei ele estava me olhando.

— Se você tá afim de me bater, combina um dia, eu vou adorar ir. — disse irônico, alternando o olhar entre a bola no meu pé e Baekhyun

— Junmyeon júni...digo, Sehun. Me desculpa, eu não sabia que você tava passando quando saí do vestiário. Eu estava distraído.

Eu queria brigar mais com ele, mas também estava distraído, então não disse nada.

— Tá tudo bem com a sua…

— Não termina essa frase.

—...bunda? — Consegui ver Baekhyun engolir o riso. Peguei a bola que estava do meu pé e joguei na cara dele. Ele fez um barulho sofrido e ficou segurando o nariz, como se ele ameaçasse cair. — Pelo menos agora estamos quites, certo?

— Tanto faz. — respondi. Sentindo lá no fundo da alma uma pequena culpa de ter acertado seu nariz em cheio, que agora estava tão vermelho quanto o das renas de natal que ficam no shopping. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco insensível com ele. — Estamos quites.

— Isso é bom! — Baekhyun sorriu, daquela forma galanteadora que ele sempre fazia. Nunca dava para saber se estava flertando ou não.

Ficamos nos encarando, sem saber o que dizer. Meus níveis de socialização não eram tão bons para manter uma conversa com desconhecidos por mais de dois minutos.

— Então...o que você está fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou, balançando uma perna para descontrair

— Eu vim só...passar o tempo. 

— Hm…eu também.

— Legal.

— É…

Eu achava que por ser popular, Baekhyun era alguém comunicativo e desenvolto, mas o olhando melhor ele não era muito diferente de mim. Tirando o fato dele ser mais baixo e não usar óculos, nós dois parecíamos estar na mesma situação de inexperiência em relações sociais.

— Você quer jogar?

— No momento eu não posso. — disse simples, esperando que entendesse que era porque ele tinha me feito quebrar a bunda no chão.

— Ah...— Baekhyun pareceu entender. — Mas...outro dia. Topa?

— Vou pensar no seu caso, Baekhyun.

— Me chama de Baek.

— Baekhyun. — Enfatizei, virei e sai mancando, torcendo para que Junmyeon já estivesse por ali. 

Não que eu odeie Baekhyun, mas eu não gosto dele, não gosto mesmo. E esse sentimento não vai mudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> postei quinta como se não tivesse decidido postar sempre sexta, leitores fechem os olhos.


	4. A entidade fofoqueira em mim saúda a entidade fofoqueira em você, fofostê!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mundo titulos muito grandes br, só aqui.

Eu tenho certeza de que não existe pessoa no mundo mais apaixonada do que Bae Joohyun.

E não é apaixonada pelo que faz ou apaixonada pela vida, é apaixonada por gente. Veja só, gente! Nos dias de hoje é extremamente raro simpatizar com o ser humano, imagine se apaixonar não só por um como por vários.

Não era preciso muito para que ela se apaixonasse por um cara, seus gostos eram ecléticos. Até o  _ Justin Bieber  _ todo descabelado e com a barba por fazer ela achava bonito.

Joohyun tinha essa sensibilidade e empatia para com os outros. Teve uma vez que um garoto que estava na terceira série na época se desequilibrou e despencou escada a baixo. Foi uma loucura. Os adolescentes que também estavam na escada ficaram confusos se dava para ajudá-lo a tempo ou só iria desencadear em uma queda compartilhada. Tipo um  _ pira-ajuda _ , aquela vertente do  _ pira-pega _ em que ao ser tocado pela mãe você vira outra mãe e começa uma epidemia de mães, vira uma maternidade, enfim. 

Quando o garoto se espatifou no chão muita gente se aglomerou perto dele e foi até preciso chamar a ambulância. Eu, Joohyun e Jongin estávamos descendo a escada também e pelo menos eu fiquei sentindo que a qualquer momento iriam apontar o dedo para nós e nos acusarem como os culpados daquele acidente.

A ambulância chegou, os paramédicos afastaram a multidão e quando o maqueiro colocou o menino na maca e começou a empurrá-lo, ele passou por nós, olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse "bom dia". Então, Joohyun no mesmo momento se anunciou apaixonada, dizendo como o homem era educado, charmoso e olhou para ela como se fosse destino. Sendo que o bom dia foi para mim!

Além disso, uma coisa completamente estranha que Joohyun faz quando se apaixona é anotar o nome do garoto em uma folha de caderno. Óbvio que ela apenas se apaixona e os coleciona em sua lista, ficar com algum deles nunca aconteceu. Isso é algo que temos em comum, esse azar exorbitante.

Eu e Joohyun entretanto nunca conversamos sobre isso, apenas sei sobre essa sua característica peculiar porque bisbilhotei seu caderno uma vez. Infelizmente, tenho essa entidade da fofoca dentro de mim, e às vezes ela é muito maior do que qualquer coisa. Quando vejo, já estou infiltrado em um assunto que não me diz respeito, mas que eu estou super por dentro. 

Descobri em um dia que Joohyun e Jongin tinham brigado seriamente e eu estava na casa de Joohyun como o advogado de defesa de Jongin, dizendo que ele precisava de uma segunda chance. A garota estava com tanta raiva que foi até tomar um banho para não dar na minha cara.

Nesse momento, enquanto Joohyun cantava "Ela é uma princesa" do filme  _ Barbie: Escola de Princesas _ no chuveiro, eu vi seu caderno dando sopa em cima da cama, a entidade da fofoca tomou conta do meu corpo e lá estava eu, lendo página por página com um interesse que nunca me veio ao pegar em um caderno.

Havia um tipo de sequência. As páginas eram semanais, isso é, de uma lista para outra, havia uma semana de diferença. Em cada lista foram elencados quatro caras, ordenados de acordo com o grau de paixão que Joohyun estava tendo no momento. Tinha todos os nomes possíveis nas páginas. Gente famosa, personagens literários, o mascote do  _ Sucrilhos _ ...Até Jongin apareceu nas páginas, o que me fez suar frio e temer por meu nome estar lá também, mas por sorte, não me encontrei.

Será sorte mesmo? Por que Joohyun nunca gostou de mim? Sou tão feio assim? É assim que a gente descobre as verdadeiras amizades…

Eu estava tão imerso naquele mundo novo que não notei Joohyun sair do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e seu pijama de elefantes de sempre. Então fui mais do que surpreendido ao levar uma travesseirada na cara. 

Joohyun pegou o caderno de volta e não falamos sobre isso. Mas uma coisa que eu tinha percebido e estava doido para perguntar era por que o nome de Junmyeon se repetia em todas as páginas.

✗

Os dias de luta nunca tem fim. Chorão mentiu pra mim.

Demorou pelo menos cinco dias para que eu me recuperasse da queda no vestiário e, apesar de tudo, eu estava adorando ficar em casa. Chamava Junmyeon o tempo todo só para sentir o gostinho do poder que se tem quando se está impossibilitando de fazer as coisas sozinho. Jongin aparecia todo dia para me atualizar das coisas da escola e Joohyun vinha de vez em quando com ele.

— Baek me parou no corredor hoje. Ele me perguntou se você está bem. — Jongin disse enquanto arrumava o cabelo na frente do meu espelho.

— E o que você disse?

— Que não. Está de cama e planejando uma vingança quando voltar.

— Você está completamente perdoado de seus pecados, nini.

— Maravilha! — Jongin comemorou.

— Vocês são péssimos! O menino não tem culpa. Agora vai ficar se sentindo ameaçado. — Joohyun disse, empurrando Jongin com a cintura para que ele desse espaço para ela se olhar no espelho também.

Eu estava sentado na minha cama observando os dois. Eles estavam tentando se empurrar com a cintura, mas sempre que um tentava, o outro se movia para o lado oposto, parecia até que estavam dançando, era engraçado.

— Então, quer dizer que eu estou na sua listinha de paqueras… — Jongin disse do nada, sem olhar para ninguém, como se estivesse apenas refletindo consigo mesmo. Joohyun olhou para mim através do reflexo do espelho como se perguntasse "Você disse a ele?" E eu a olhei de volta e respondi "não". Então nós dois olhamos para Jongin levemente assustados e curiosos.

— Seu caderno estava aberto na cama quando eu fui te buscar, era impossível não ver. — Ele voltou a falar e se virou para me olhar — Você sabia disso? Ela gosta de mim e ainda tem coragem de me tratar mal assim.

— Isso foi antes de te conhecer, quando você vendia beijos por aí, eu estava pensando em comprar um.

— Sério? Agora pode ser de graça. — Jongin virou para Joohyun fazendo um bico, que levou um tapa da garota logo em seguida.

— Se eu beijar você, vou vomitar na hora.

— Já pensou em ir ao médico? Vomitar muito não é normal, pode ser verme. 

Jongin riu da própria fala, já correndo para longe de Joohyun que procurava por algo no meu quarto para atirar no garoto. Ele pulou na minha cama e se agarrou a mim para se proteger.

— E você, hunhun?

— E eu o quê?

— Quer me beijar? — Jongin perguntou com o rosto bem perto do meu, olhando nos meus olhos, e provavelmente percebendo o mar de saliva que eu forcei engolir. 

Seria mentira dizer que nunca achei Jongin atraente. Ele parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses, não era atoa que houve pessoas que pagaram para dar um beijo nele. Mas eu nunca pensei em beijá-lo, nunca pensei em beijar ninguém na verdade, já que ainda achava algo meio nojento. Entretanto, quando o convite vem, a tentação vem junto e eu, que não tinha muito a opção de ficar escolhendo, comecei a pensar seriamente na situação. Talvez não fosse tão ruim, eu precisava testar para saber…

— Gente! — Junmyeon apareceu do nada no quarto, fazendo nós três que já estávamos no recinto virarmos o rosto rapidamente para ele, como suricatos. — Ahn...eu tô atrapalhando algo?

— Não! Você nunca atrapalha. — Joohyun disse com um sorriso no rosto. Fazendo nós, que estávamos sentados cama, mal conseguindo segurar o riso. 

— Que bom, então. — Junmyeon sorriu. Joohyun com certeza iria sonhar com aquela imagem à noite. — Eu fiz bolo, se quiserem, tá na cozinha.

— A gente já vai descer. — respondi pelos outros só para Junmyeon nos deixar em paz. Assim que ele sumiu nós três nos encaramos como se estivéssemos processando juntos o que acabara de acontecer.

—  _ Aí, Junmyeon. Você nunca atrapalha, case comigo! _ — Jongin começou a falar, bem caricato, fazendo uma voz fina e mexendo as mãos como se tivesse perdido o controle delas e agora estavam balançantes no punho.

— Eu não falo assim! — Joohyun resmungou e Jongin começou a rir, me abraçando apertado do nada. Aquele garoto era doido.

✗

As coisas não haviam voltado completamente ao normal, mas pelo menos metade dos alunos deixaram de ver graça em me importunar quando eu voltei, seis dias depois. Eu já estava bem no quinto dia, mas ia sair o clipe do meu grupo favorito e eu madruguei pra ser um dos primeiros a assistir. Com isso, fui dormir depois das seis da manhã e a escola acabou ficando em segundo plano.

Mas é claro, as coisas não haviam acabado. Ainda haviam aqueles que seguiam animados com a ideia d'eu ser gay, o que era no mínimo intrigante pois nem eu estava ligando muito para isso.

A única coisa que me interessava no momento era: quem é meu admirador secreto? Ou admiradora? Há muito o que pensar.

Recebi recados em todos os dias que estava fora. Assim que abri meu armário no vestiário masculino, aqueles papéis caíram e eu fui rápido em recolher todos antes que alguém percebesse. Eram mensagens curtas e nada que parecesse um super flerte. Talvez fosse alguém interessado, mas nem tanto.

Não me lembro de ter visto alguém na escola com olhos em mim. Teve aquele paramédico, mas ele não iria gastar o tempo dele mandando mensagens anônimas em um armário escolar de vestiário, sem contar que seria algo muito errado ao pensar na diferença de idades. Poderia ser uma menina, que pediu para algum amigo fazer as entregas para ela; já aconteceu com Jongin uma vez. Poderia ser um menino, uma raridade assim como eu, que se sentiu encorajado ao ver que existia outro ser humano como ele.

E também, nada me tirava da cabeça a possibilidade de ser tudo uma situação arquitetada para me humilhar mais tarde...

No fundo, eu não queria nem que fosse um menino, nem uma menina. Preferiria que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto, porque assim teria certeza de que só eu estava sendo atacado e mais ninguém. Imagino como deve ser ruim trabalhar com dificuldade uma ideia na sua cabeça por anos, para então quando você cria confiança de se mostrar um pouco para o mundo alguém vem e te soca de volta pro armário com ações idiotas.

Posso não ser muito inteligente, mas entendia bem desde o começo que aquela história era complicada. Ninguém falava sobre ser qualquer coisa. As pessoas tinham tanto receio de se expressarem da forma como eram que não me surpreenderia se no meio de nós vivessem reptilianos que nunca se sentiram confiantes de mostrarem suas verdadeiras faces em meio a tantos preconceitos.

Normalizem os reptilianos! 

Os bilhetes, guardei na última camada da minha mochila, em um bolso alternativo que o tempo fez, também chamado de rasgo no forro. Dessa vez, tomei cuidado em não passar muito perto das cabines de banho do vestiário e fui até a quadra onde a aula de educação física já devia ter começado.

Tentei convencer o professor de que ainda precisava de repouso, mas ele me refutou dizendo que me viu correndo para chegar na sala a tempo hoje mais cedo, então eu estava em plenas condições de fazer a aula. Disse que não era eu, e sim meu gêmeo do mal, ele riu e me colocou em primeiro na fila de alunos que exerceriam o circuito que ele havia preparado. 

Por algum motivo, eu era o único aluno que não estava com tênis esportivos para fazer aquela aula, tudo bem que uma garota ou outra estava de sapatilha, mas nada era tão escorregadio quanto meus tênis — que um dia foram um par de  _ all stars _ cano longo e hoje eram apenas tênis pretos desgastados — agarrados aos meus pés. Era por isso que eu estava com o maior medo de fazer o circuito completo naquele piso liso. 

Não sei, algo me dizia que eu não andava com muita sorte ultimamente. Sei lá, uma  _ hipótese _ .

— Fazer o circuito mais devagar não vai te livrar de repeti-lo, senhor Oh! — o professor gritou de perto dos alunos na fila — Todo mundo tem que fazer cinco vezes!

— Vamos, hunhun! Quer que eu te carregue? — Jongin apareceu do meu lado. Provavelmente o professor liberou outros alunos a começarem o circuito vendo que eu não iria deixar de enrolar.

— Eu adoraria. — Sorri para ele. Nós dois estávamos fazendo abdominais nos colchões. Quer dizer, Jongin estava, eu estava levantando e abaixando a cabeça como um calango.

— Já pensou em comprar um tênis novo?

— O que você acha? — Mostrei a sola desgastada do meu tênis para Jongin e ele riu. Era óbvio que não pensava nessas coisas, tinha aquele tênis desde que comecei a usar quarenta e dois. — Existe noventa e oito por cento de chance d’eu escorregar bonito quando precisar correr entre aqueles cones de borracha.

— Se você cair, eu caio também. Nós dois pagamos o mico.

— Você faria isso por mim? — Meus olhos brilharam para Jongin.

— É claro! Preciso que me ajude no trabalho de inglês. — O brilho nos meus olhos sumiu e pensei em ficar com raiva de Jongin, mas o sentimento se esvaiu rápido assim que ele levantou e me ajudou a levantar também. 

Talvez fosse a confiança que havia ganhado ao saber que não iria pagar um mico muito grande se caísse, mas nada me aconteceu, terminei o circuito intacto, apesar de um pouco suado e triste; ainda havia de repetir aquilo por mais quatro vezes.

Jongin cumpria o circuito como se fosse sua rotina e eu realmente aplaudia isso. Só o fato de dormir em um quarto no andar de cima de casa e precisar subir e descer um lance de escada todos os dias já alimentava em mim uma tristeza e uma vontade de o quanto antes inventar o teletransporte. Joohyun estava dando em cima de algum garoto e eu oferecia meu lugar na fila para os outros alunos com um grande sorriso no rosto como quem oferece o cartão da loja: calmo e insistente.

Ouvir o som do fim da aula foi como ouvir os anjos cantarem. O professor me lançou um olhar reprovador indicando que ele sabia que eu só havia feito o circuitos duas vezes, mas eu aceitei aquela derrota e estava disposto a fazer recuperação daquela matéria. Afinal, era sempre um trabalho escrito sobre algum esporte e não exigia nada das minhas habilidades físicas inexistentes.

Decidi esperar todos os alunos saírem para ir em direção ao vestiário. Minha justificativa alternava entre poupar minha ilustre paciência dos outros garotos da minha sala e dar um tempo para a pessoa secreta me mandar mais uma mensagem, eu estava decidido a investigar isso.

E uma pequena parcela da minha justificativa, do tamanho de uma formiga, era estar ali porque vi que Baekhyun não se mobilizou em seguir para fora da quadra. Ele ficou sozinho com uma bola de vôlei.

— Você não vai tomar banho?

— Me convidando,  _ JJ _ ? — Baekhyun sorriu. “JJ” provavelmente era Junmyeon Júnior em  _ babaquês _ , sua língua nativa. Não evitei de revirar os olhos e começar a andar em direção à saída. Talvez seja melhor ouvir aqueles garotos me xingarem um pouquinho. — Eu só tava brincando! Sehun!

Parei e me virei com uma cara emburrada. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e coçou a nuca.

— Eu disse que ia jogar com você. — decidi dizer, só para o silêncio não ficar estranho.

— Mas...agora?

— Se não quiser eu vou embora.

— Não, tudo bem, eu quero. — Baekhyun sorriu, dessa vez de verdade, e arremessou a bola que segurava para mim. Foi até surpreendente, mas eu consegui agarrar quando ela chegou em minhas mãos. — Mas a pergunta é: você sabe jogar?

—  _ Pfft _ . É claro que sei! — rebati confiante.

— Tem certeza? Eu sou muito bom no vôlei. Se você for sincero eu posso pegar leve com você. — Baekhyun disse, com um tom divertido na voz.

Como se pega leve num vôlei com duas pessoas? Ou melhor, como se pega em qualquer peso em um vôlei com duas pessoas? Nem ao menos dá para marcar pontos.

— Eu tô falando sério. Eu assisti  _ Haikyuu _ .

— Certo...— Baekhyun não evitou de rir com a minha referência, apesar d’eu estar falando sério.

Ele jogou a bola para cima e impulsionou para mim. Ela rodou no ar quase que em câmera lenta para logo depois vir com tudo em minha direção. Me subiu um rápido desespero de não conseguir pegá-la, ela acabar caindo na minha cara, causando um grande estrago não só no meu rosto como no meu óculos que já tinha belos arranhões e uma perna colada com cola de encanamento. Por sorte, ela rebateu na minha mão e voltou ao ar, indo em direção à Baekhyun.

Ele sorriu em ver a bola voar e pulou para jogar com mais força. Quando voltou para mim, juntei os braços e rebati com uma  _ manchete _ . O som da bola batendo nos meus braços ecoou na quadra e logo se ouvia os tênis de Baekhyun deslizarem pelo piso. Ele se movia com rapidez e agilidade, não perdia uma jogada que eu fazia, mas tenho certeza de que era porque eu não jogava com todo o ânimo como ele. Quando a bola caia para mim, era sempre uma mistura de desespero e sorte, pois vinha de forma tão veloz e intensa que em um deslize o choque da bola não só abateria meu corpo físico como o espiritual.

Baekhyun parecia gostar bastante de vôlei, seus olhos brilhavam e ele nem parecia sentir suas compridas mechas de cabelos grudarem na testa por causa do suor. Suor esse que brilhava de forma tão bonita, nem parecendo excreção humana que posteriormente traria um desagradável cheiro que minha mãe carinhosamente batizou de "inhaca de moleque". Nós dois respirávamos ofegantes quando Baekhyun fez sua última jogada e eu acabei não pegando, sobrando para nós apenas observar a bola correr para o outro lado da quadra.

— Boa, Oh. Então você realmente assistiu Haikyuu. — Baekhyun disse em meio às suas respirações pesadas. Olhamos um para o outro e rimos, indo juntos em direção ao vestiário. Baekhyun tagarelava empolgado os seus momentos favoritos daquela nossa curta partida, me elogiando por fazer tal movimento com nome que eu não decorei e eu apenas ria, sem saber o que dizer, pois não fazia ideia do que havia feito. Afinal, eu só vi os cinco primeiros episódios de Haikyuu.


	5. Mistérios por trás de conversas secretas e bilhetes avulsos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo carasss  
> Não teve postagem nas últimas sextas por causa das festas de fim de ano mas acho que ninguém percebeu né? Kk acho que estou perdendo o ânimo 
> 
> EnFIM, apesar disso é agora que o cavalo anda, isso é, a história vai andar mais rápido entao...é, daqui pra frente várias emoções :)  
> Boa leitura!

A vida é realmente engraçada. Um dia desses eu estava jurando odiar Byun Baekhyun, mas hoje tenho o número dele na minha lista de contatos. Quem diria, não?

É verdade que meus sentimentos de aversão em relação a ele tinham argumentos muito rasos para se sustentarem. Assim, depois do nosso jogo, eles levaram uma bolada e agora estão caídos no chão. Descobri que, além daquele olhar sempre galanteador, tinha um sorriso quase infantil que surgia quando Baekhyun jogava vôlei. Aos poucos, eu entendia porque havia tanta gente encantada naquele cara que não fazia muito mais do que existir assim como os outros.

Nós dois usávamos a quadra abandonada para jogar durante os intervalos e era realmente divertido. Acho que finalmente estou pegando gosto por exercícios e quem sabe na próxima aula de educação física, faça três circuitos dos cinco que sempre são propostos.

Agora, era comum conversar com Baekhyun por mensagem. Depois de alguns dias, eu nem lembrava mais de ter dito nunca gostar dele, estava em um passado distante, de duas semanas. Finalmente havia alguém com quem poderia falar além de Jongin e Joohyun. Não que eu esteja cansado deles, mas quando se tem um trio é quase impossível não ficar excluído em algum momento. E como Jongin e Joohyun passavam muito tempo brigando, eu ficava apenas como um mero espectador. Só conversava decentemente com um quando o outro não estava. Era por isso que trocava mensagens com Baekhyun por debaixo da minha mesa naquele momento.

> **Byun Baekhyun:**
> 
> Câmbio. Oh na escuta?
> 
> **Oh Sehun:**
> 
> Câmbio. Oh na leitura já que eu não tô ouvindo nada
> 
> **Byun Baekhyun:**
> 
> ...tá
> 
> _ Bó jogá _
> 
> **Oh Sehun:**
> 
> A tia da cantina anda sentindo minha falta, acho que vou ficar pelo refeitório
> 
> **Byun Baekhyun:**
> 
> anããoo!! É tão triste jogar com a parede :((
> 
> **Oh Sehun:**
> 
> Como se tivesse diferença entre eu e ela
> 
> **Byun Baekhyun:**
> 
> Há uma grande diferença
> 
> **Oh Sehun:**
> 
> Qual?
> 
> **Byun Baekhyun:**
> 
> Câmbio desligo. Inimigo à vista.

Olhei para frente rapidamente, mas o inimigo se aproximou muito rápido e quando vi, meu querido celular saia de minhas mãos e ia parar nas grandes mãos do carrancudo professor de literatura — conhecido pelos alunos como “o inimigo”, só porque ele gostava de justificar qualquer coisa como obra do “inimigo” e o nome acabou pegando.

— Eu só estava vendo as horas. — Tentei me justificar. Quem sabe assim o professor me dava uma chance.

— Não sabia que se via as horas no aplicativo de mensagens. — o professor retrucou, trazendo murmurinhos e risadas da sala.

— Com quem você estava falando? — Joohyun puxou minha camisa para que eu pudesse ouvir seu sussurro, ela normalmente sentava na cadeira ao lado da minha.

— Ninguém interessante. — Puxei minha camisa de volta, ajeitando a postura. Ela fez uma careta para mim e voltou ao seu lugar. 

Joohyun e Jongin tinham brigado novamente naquela semana e por isso não estavam como flores que se cheire — também não estavam fedendo, não é pra tanto. A questão é que Jongin estava sentado à duas fileiras de distância de mim e Joohyun. Assim, eu estava sendo um eficiente pombo correio ao passar todas as farpas que um mandava para o outro. Talvez eu devesse estar acalmando eles, mas sempre que ia fazer isso, Baekhyun me mandava uma mensagem e eu acabava me distraindo.

No fundo, acho que Jongin e Joohyun se amam, mas esse pensamento me chateia um pouco, pois sou ciumento. E se eles começarem a  _ me _ amar menos porque se amam demais? 

— Sehun, por que você tá chorando? — Ouvi Jongin me chamar quando ele passou pela minha cadeira, só para implicar com Joohyun.

— Eu não tô chorando!

— Mas eu tô vendo lágrimas nos seu olhos...

— É um problema que eu tenho chamado _ “Ego clamor”, _ significa: suor excessivo nos olhos.

— Se você diz… — Jongin deu de ombros e olhou para a garota ao lado dele. Ela fingia estar concentrada lendo suas anotações no caderno, mas provavelmente estava atenta a todo e qualquer movimento de seu atual inimigo mortal. Tanto é que quando Jongin decidiu empurrar dois dedos em sua testa. Ela foi rápida com seus reflexos e agarrou o punho dele, virando o rosto rapidamente para mim, só para não olhar para o garoto.

— Sehun, diz pra esse  _ gravetão _ que se ele não sair daqui, eu vou quebrar ele no meio. — Joohyun ordenou. Como eu estava acostumado com aquilo até me preparei para repetir a frase, mas Jongin me impediu.

— Sehun, diz pra essa assassina de gravetos que se ela me quebrar, eu vou deixar a mão dela cheia de farpas.

— Sehun, diz pra ele que eu não sou assassina de gravetos, mas se ele continuar aqui, eu vou virar.

— Sehun, diz pra ela que eu não sou um graveto. Sou um tronco muito bem cuidado.

— Hahaha!— Joohyun riu dramáticamente se inclinando para trás e colocando a mão no peito — Sehun, diz pro tronco bem cuidado que eu vou levar meu cachorro pra fazer xixi no pé dele.

— Sehun, diz pra dona de cachorro que ela não tem cachorro.

— Sehun, diz pra ele que era uma hipótese.

— Sehun, diz pra ela que aqui a gente trabalha com realidades.

— Disse o "tronco bem cuidado"!

— Mas eu sou! Figuradamente! Nunca ouviu o conto da árvore?

— Que conto da árvore?

— Que as  _ árveres  _ somos  _ nozes _ , e…

— Ai, olha, sinceramente...Sehun…

— Sehun…

Os dois me chamaram ao mesmo tempo, se virando para mim. Jongin sentado na mesa de Joohyun onde a garota estava apoiada de pé, pois tinha se levantado no meio da discussão. Ficamos os três calados, eu esperando que eles falassem alguma coisa e eles esperando o mesmo de mim.

— Eu...me perdi no graveto. O que eu tenho que falar mesmo?

Jongin e Joohyun suspiraram frustrados, bem na hora que o sinal indicando o intervalo tocou. Só para não perder o costume, Jongin empurrou dois dedos na testa de Joohyun, fazendo a menina se desequilibrar para trás. Ele saiu correndo e ela correu junto. Sozinho, fui buscar meu  _ celular triste  _ na mesa do professor. O celular que estava triste, não eu, mas se eu começasse a pensar demais no relacionamento daqueles dois, também ficaria.

No momento em que agarrei me celular de volta, pude perceber Baekhyun levantando de sua cadeira. Ele passou lentamente por mim e eu tinha completa certeza de que ele encarou minhas costas intensamente antes que eu saísse de seu campo de visão. Isso porque em frente aos outros nós não nos falávamos e ele provavelmente estava me pedindo para ir jogar com ele mais uma vez. Eu não tinha toda aquela energia para ficar jogando sempre, mas sabia que naquele dia Joohyun e Jongin estariam muito imersos no mundinho deles. Então, eu iria me imergir em um mundinho também, o mundinho de Sehun e Baekhyun.

✗

Já acumulava pelo menos quinze bilhetes secretos com coisas diversas escritas. A pessoa com admiração secreta por mim — que, em primeiro de tudo, já se sabe ter um gosto duvidável, parece ser alguém simples em palavras. Não recebia muito mais do que frases curtas pelos dias que se passavam. Nem todos eram elogios, até porque sei que meu único ponto forte são meus óculos, que esbanjam estilo com suas pernas remendadas por cola de encanamento. Disse para minha mãe que seria uma boa ideia visitar o oftol...o oftama...oftomo...o médico dos olhos, mas ela sempre desconversava e me perguntava se, por acaso, eu havia parado de enxergar, como respondia ‘não’ a conversa se encerrava por aí.

De qualquer forma, aqueles óculos quebrados me davam um charme, e talvez seja por isso que todas as duas vezes que recebi uma cantada na vida foram sobre essa extensão para vista que uso. Às vezes me pergunto que, se não usasse isso, não haveria nem um fio de auto-estima para chamar de minha. Sou um cara de óculos que fica mais bonito com eles do que sem, diferente do que os filmes normalmente mostram. Provavelmente nesses filmes quem dirige é o próprio personagem, que ao tirar os óculos se acha mais bonito, mas na verdade é porque não está se vendo direito.

No meu caso, se eu tiro os óculos, além de não me ver, me sinto mais feio ainda. Prefiro me ver nitidamente e ser um feio meio termo. Em resumo, não gosto de mim, mas gosto de mim de óculos e sinto que a pessoa secreta também gosta de mim de óculos. Então, o que ela vai pensar, quando me ver sem óculos? Porque nesse exato momento ele está em minhas mãos, quebrado ao meio.

Aquela velha armação preta estava descansando nas minhas mãos, e eu olhava para ela com um misto de tristeza e raiva. Triste porque estava sem enxergar e com raiva porque estava sem enxergar. Eu tenho quatro graus de miopia e três e meio de astigmatismo, acima de qualquer outro problema que perder os óculos implicam, o mais grave é não ter certeza do que exatamente está na sua frente. 

E, não. Eu não fico completamente cego, não é assim que funciona. Se você me mostrar dois dedos eu saberei que são dois dedos. Por isso, pare de perguntar quantos dedos tem aqui, por que isso não vai significar merda nenhuma!

Contudo, é agoniante olhar para o rosto de alguém e não saber que expressão essa pessoa está fazendo. Ou então, perceber que tem alguém virado pra você, mas não saber se está olhando para você ou para outra coisa. Sem contar que as letras ficam confusas, tudo parece meio borrado e desfocado, é preciso colocar a cara bem perto do que se lê como um grande idiota e, ainda por cima, fazer aquela careta que todo usuário dependente de óculos faz. 

— O que vamos fazer? — Baekhyun perguntou baixinho, como se estivesse com medo de despertar um monstro que houvesse dentro de mim.

Naquele dia, enquanto jogávamos vôlei, acabei não alcançando a bola e ela voou pra cima de mim, arrancando meu óculos da cara em segundos exorbitantes. Meio zonzo, tentei procurá-los, mas o que não esperava era que eles estavam logo debaixo dos meus pés, e ali já era tarde demais.

— Você eu não sei, mas eu vou torcer para que minha mãe esteja de bom humor hoje. — respondi com uma risada, mas sem achar graça de fato. 

— Parece que eu só dou azar pra você… — Baekhyun olhou para os próprios pés, parecendo um pouco chateado. Apesar de muitos importunos na minha vida desencadearem a partir do momento que comecei a falar com Baekhyun, aquilo não significava que ele trazia azar pra mim. Quem sabe era o contrário. Eu que dava azar a ele e por isso as coisas voltavam para mim com intensidade; o famoso karma.

— Não se preocupe, eu já sou azarado de nascença. Você, no mínimo, dá uma ajuda.

— Eu...eu acho que posso ajudar...de outra forma.

Olhei para Baekhyun com uma cara franzida, primeiro porque eu não estava o enxergando direito e segundo porque fiquei completamente confuso com aquela fala. Me ajudar de outra forma? Não haveria outro modo de me ajudar naquele momento a não ser...

Comprando outro óculos para mim. Que foi o que ele fez.

Quase não consegui acreditar quando Baekhyun me puxou depois da aula até uma farmácia próxima para procurar uma armação de óculos. Não era uma ótica e a qualidade dos produtos era duvidável, mas era mais barato e Baekhyun quem estava pagando, eu não iria reclamar.

Encontrar uma armação poderia ser tão difícil quanto dar um nome ao filho. Se não gostar, depois de uns anos dá pra trocar, mas vai demorar muito. Por isso, eu precisava escolher uma armação neutra e, o mais importante, boa o suficiente para se deitar de lado, apesar de que isso não é recomendado para armação nenhuma; mas algumas encaixam bem no travesseiro se você deitar da forma certa.

— Acha que eu devo só escolher na sorte? — Eu fitava a bancada de óculos. Por ser na farmácia, não havia ninguém para nos dar uma ajuda, e se fosse para ter, essa pessoa estava tirando um cochilo na sala dos funcionários. Afinal, eram duas e meia da tarde, todo mundo quer tirar um cochilo às duas e meia da tarde.

— Se for pelo menos cinquenta reais, escolha o que quiser. — Baekhyun colocou a mão no bolso, tirando de lá sua carteira temática do Capitão América com o escudo estampado logo na frente. Ele abriu e olhou apaixonado para a nota lá dentro, nota essa que em alguns minutos estaria descobrindo a liberdade longe daquele couro sintético azul.

Passei meus olhos por todas as armações porém nada me agradava. Não conseguia me enxergar usando nada daquilo, ou então eu só não estava conseguindo enxergar...

— Se os garotos não vão comprar nada, preciso pedir que se retirem. — Uma mulher alta e cansada surgiu do nada atrás de nós. Talvez seja ela a funcionária responsável pela área dos óculos que estava tirando um cochilo nos fundos.

— Nós vamos comprar algo sim. Ele só precisa escolher. — Baekhyun disse por nós dois.

— Vocês tem a receita? — ela perguntou com sua calma voz entediada. Baekhyun me olhou expressivamente como se perguntasse sobre a receita e eu expressivamente olhei pra ele como se respondesse que não. Consegui ver Baekhyun se concentrando para pensar em algo que ajudasse naquela situação, mas o parei, lançando meu olhar de quem tinha controle da situação. Tomara que ele tenha entendido assim, e não como o olhar de quem vai chorar, porque às vezes eu confundo esses olhares, são parecidos.

— Eu não tenho a receita em mãos, mas sei a receita de como fazer brigadeiro de cabeça, se quiser… — Não pude terminar de falar, pois Baekhyun me deu um cutucão na costela que me fez curvar em uma dor silenciosa, foi sutil, mas doído.

— Só precisamos de um óculos que se encaixe nessas lentes, e seja barato, por favor. — ele disse, sorrindo para a funcionária.

A mulher olhou para nós com uma expressão descontente que parecia estar instalada ali a muito mais tempo do que alguns minutos. Ela respirou fundo, abriu a vitrine onde estavam os óculos e tirou de lá três armações, uma completamente diferente da outra. A primeira era vermelho vibrante, que nem o vermelho do semáforo; a segunda tinha uma corda embutida que ficaria no meu pescoço, apetrecho muito famosos entre criancinhas e idosos; a última por sua vez era transparente e quase parecia de brinquedo.

Baekhyun olhou um pouco para as coisas na mesa e pegou a última armação da fila, a transparente. Ele a apontou para mim como se tentasse ver como eu ficaria com ela, sem de fato colocá-la. Tirei do meu bolso um dos lados do meu óculos falecido para entender com mais nitidez o que o garoto estava fazendo e fiquei que nem aqueles homens antigos que seguravam uma lente perto do olho para ver melhor.

— Que tal esse? — Baekhyun esticou mais os braços deixando a armação próxima o suficiente do meu rosto para que eu colocasse logo. A lente falsa na armação estava suja que só a desgraça, e precisei me aproximar bastante de um espelho para me ver melhor. Virei a cabeça para um lado, para o outro, me olhei de cima, de baixo, sorri e fiz cara triste. Atrás de mim Baekhyun apenas observava.

— Apresentável? — Me virei para Baekhyun e seus olhos cresceram um pouco mais. Talvez tenha se surpreendido com a diferença visual que ocorria quando eu estava de óculos.

Eu queria que ele estivesse surpreso por me achar bonito, mas pela demora na resposta, estava começando a pensar que ele estava é me achando um tremendo esquisito, e meu olhar esperançoso foi virando um olhar de choro , às vezes confundido com o olhar de quem tem controle da situação, pois são parecidos.

— Vamos, garoto. É esse? — A mulher mais rabugenta do que Roz, a secretária do "andar do susto" nos  _ Monstros S.A,  _ perguntou impaciente.

— Sim, eu vou levar esse. — respondi ainda olhando para Baekhyun só para vê-lo concordar com a cabeça depois de um tempo. Parecia ter viajado em pensamentos por algum momento. 

O que ele deveria estar pensando?

✗

Quando eu apareci de óculos novos em casa, fui interrogado como um criminoso: sentado em uma mesa comprida e com uma luz na minha cara — um abajur em forma de dinossauro que eu e Junmyeon batizamos de Rodrigo quando crianças.

— Olhe bem para o Rodrigo e diga como conseguiu dinheiro para comprar esses óculos.

— Baekhyun comprou pra mim.

— Por que? — Junmyeon sacudiu Rodrigo na minha frente, com aquele focinho grande dele batendo na minha cara. Do Rodrigo, acredito que Junmyeon não tenha focinho, mas se tivesse também bateria com ele na minha cara.

— Porque ele quis.

— E por que?

Precisaria explicar toda a situação, o que era mais difícil do que parecia, pois ao falar sobre o vôlei precisaria falar sobre o dia que caí no vestiário e acabaria tendo de explicar também sobre os bilhetes que tinham relação com a minha exposição em público, provavelmente influenciada pelos acontecimentos na festa. No fim das contas, respirei fundo e disse que Baekhyun "estava me devendo essa" e Junmyeon aceitou perfeitamente.

Minha mãe só notou meus óculos novos no segundo dia, quando eu a abracei pedindo se podíamos comer sushi naquele dia. Ela encolheu a cabeça para trás fazendo a típica cara de mãe tentando enxergar algo na frente dela. Depois de alguns segundos me encarando, ela disse "ok" e eu não entendi se era para meus óculos novos ou para o sushi. De qualquer forma, ela não achou ruim.

Jongin e Joohyun fizeram as pazes naquela mesma tarde. Se lembrasse, depois perguntaria a um deles como entraram em um acordo. Era certo de que no dia seguinte Jongin já estava com um braço em volta do meu pescoço enquanto Joohyun tentava espremer uma espinha que nasceu perto da sobrancelha dele.

Enquanto isso, eu roubava algumas maçãs da lancheira de Jongin enquanto olhava para o horizonte sem de fato focar em algo, mas, quando Baekhyun passou pela mesa duplicada que eu estava vendo depois de minutos olhando para uma coisa só, pude me despertar. Minha cabeça se ergueu para acompanhá-lo andar e olhar para os lados antes de passar pela porta de emergência do refeitório; ele estava indo para a quadra desativada. Mas por que não me chamou?

— Já vai? — Jongin perguntou sentindo que eu já estava me levantando. Murmurei um sim e ele fez um biquinho chateado. Porém, ficou por pouco tempo, logo virou uma cara de dor quando Joohyun apertou sua espinha com mais força, e eu aproveitei o momento para sair do aperto de seu braço.

Fiz o mesmo caminho de Baekhyun para chegar na quadra, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser pego por uma senhorinha vigilante de pátio.

Quando cheguei, Baekhyun já estava pelo meio da quadra, com as mãos no bolso do uniforme. Naquele dia, diferente de todo mundo que morria de calor, ele usava a jaqueta da escola que mais parecia um  _ corta-vento _ azul marinho. Baekhyun estava sempre de jaqueta, mas era curioso vê-lo assim no verão.

— Por que você não me chamou? — gritei pouco depois de entrar no local. O eco fez Baekhyun pular de susto, segurar a barriga e olhar rapidamente para trás.

— Sehun! Eu...bem...não ia jogar hoje.

— Não?

— É, eu só vim esfriar a cabeça.

— Ah...tá tudo bem?

— Sim, é só que…

— Baek! Então é aqui que você se esconde. É muito sua cara se esconder num lugarzão desses. — Uma voz de repente ecoou na quadra e, quando vi, andava saltitando com seus cachos escuros no topo da cabeça, Kim Minseok, o terceiro membro do grupo pop chiclete que Baekhyun fazia parte. — Oh! Junmyeon Júnior? O que faz aqui?

— É  _ Sehun _ . — cerrei os dentes. Quem foi que inventou esse apelido?

— Nós normalmente jogamos vôlei aqui. — Baekhyun respondeu por mim, já que para mim nada é mais importante do que corrigir meu nome.

— Mas não pode... — Minseok começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu. Eu e Baekhyun nos encaramos apreensivos, provavelmente sendo notados pelo terceiro integrante no recinto — Certo, ao que parece, eu tenho que guardar segredo sobre isso, não é?

Aquele cara, apesar de ter um rosto infantil e amigável, tinha no olhar uma seriedade que assustava. Sabe aquelas pessoas que parecem super simpáticas, mas, mesmo assim você sente que ela pode explodir a qualquer momento? Então. Minseok era assim. Ele era simpático, entretanto, no fundo dos olhos dele havia uma fúria enjaulada onde só precisava alguém pisar na bola para ele explodir. Assim, sempre que eu o encontrava, tremia de medo. Talvez por ele ser mais velho e todo mais velho, sem ser Junmyeon, me dava certo medo. Ou porque eu tinha sérias dúvidas de que era ele quem me empurrava para dentro do armário 205 de vez em quando. 

O silêncio na quadra era quase sepulcral. Se Baekhyun que era amigo de Minseok parecia estar com medo, eu tinha todo o direito de também estar. Porém, para nossa surpresa, aquela cara séria e assustadora se transformou num sorriso fofo.

— Não se preocupem crianças, eu sou um cofre. Mas tenho uma condição… — Minseok deu alguns passos e capturou no chão a bola de volêi que sempre usávamos — Vão precisar me incluir nessas partidas de agora em diante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesquisem a tradução de ego clamor kk


	6. A paleta de cores dos meus pensamentos

Agregar Minseok às partidas no recreio não foi de todo ruim, mas me deixava um pouco aflito.

Com duas das três estrelas da escola escondidas em uma quadra desativada, havia mais chances de acabarmos sendo pegos. E, comigo junto, as interpretações poderiam ser bem erradas, levando em conta o meu atual título.

Sem contar que Minseok me assustava. O cara fazia  _ muay-thai  _ e tinha cara de quem toma banho de chinelo. Gente que toma banho de chinelo no mínimo tem antecedentes criminais. Minseok era mais velho do que nós, assim como Chanyeol, e, apesar de ser só um ano, parecia que ele já era um pai de família. Havia grandes possibilidades de não nos darmos bem.

Baekhyun, entretanto, me garantiu que Minseok não usava suas habilidades do  _ muay-thai _ fora do tatame, mas, como não disse nada sobre onde os chinelos dele ficam durante o banho, ainda tinha um pé atrás, um pé sem chinelo.

Entretanto, quando a bola de vôlei ia ao ar, eu esquecia todos os pensamentos pré-estabelecidos para com o outro. A bola parecia voar quando tocava os dedos de Minseok, o jogo era divertido e agíamos como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. 

— Sehun, por que você não se junta ao time da escola? — Minseok perguntou, quando terminamos nossa partida do dia, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego.

— Eu não curto atividades extracurriculares...

— Qual é!? Você tem potencial! — Minseok segurou meus ombros, me sacudindo em animação. — Vai ser muito legal te ver jogando em um time.

— Eu também acho. — Ouvi Baekhyun dizer do meu lado e sorri envergonhado.

Ah, para, né, não sou bom assim, mas se eles dizem…

Nós encerramos aquele assunto no momento, aproveitando os últimos minutos de intervalo para correr até o vestiário e tomar um banho rápido. Minseok cantava dentro de uma cabine, enquanto eu e Baekhyun secávamos o cabelo quando o assunto retornou.

— Por que você não entra no time também? — decidi perguntar a ele. Afinal, era muito melhor do que eu, e se alguém tivesse que entrar no time da escola, seria Baekhyun.

—  _ Nah _ ...Não gosto de esportes.

— Você tá de brincadeira! — Empurrei seu ombro de leve. Ele era  _ fominha _ de vôlei, como ousava dizer não gostar de esportes? Aquilo era o quê? Um experimento científico?

— Ah, sei lá...são muitos olhos em cima de mim. E se eu fizer algo de errado?

— Problema seu! Vai ter que andar na linha. — respondi, e nós dois rimos. Que medo idiota.

— Você pode matar os preconceitos da escola entrando no time. — Baekhyun disse um pouco mais sério, na intenção de me convencer — Sabe, vão te enxergar de outra forma.

— Vou pensar no seu caso, Baekhyun. — falei em um tom de brincadeira, talvez pensasse mesmo, mas era quase certo de que não acataria a ideia. O estranho foi que, quando olhei para Baekhyun, ele de repente pareceu cabisbaixo, monitorando os próprios sapatos, senti que tinha feito algo de errado, mas não sabia o quê. — Algum problema?

Baekhyun pigarreou e pareceu mais sério. Achei aquilo muito estranho, ainda mais pela frase que veio em seguida.

— Você pode me chamar...só de Baek?

— Por que? — perguntei verdadeiramente curioso. Ele havia ficado chateado só porque o chamei pelo nome?

— Bem, é meu nome também, é mais rápido de dizer. — Ele riu, balançando os braços, quase nervoso. — E também...eu prefiro assim.

Eu quis perguntar mais sobre, entretanto foi bem na hora em que Minseok saiu da cabine de banho, e Baekhyun virou e foi embora, quase como se estivesse fugindo, e não tive tempo nem de formular uma frase.

Eu odeio ser chamado de Junmyeon Júnior ou de Hunhun, prefiro ser chamado pelo meu nome. É estranho que tenha alguém que prefere o contrário, o nome dele nem é feio. Sem contar que tenho um leve preconceito com essa história de Baek, pois ele sempre usa essa frase de apresentação como um flerte e eu não quero estar flertando com ele. 

Por isso, pra mim Baekhyun continuava se chamando Baekhyun.

  
  
  


✗

  
  
  
  


Descobri que meu armário cheirava a uva por causa de uma caneta em gel que vazou lá dentro. Fiquei aliviado de saber que o motivo era apenas esse, apesar de não ter uma caneta em gel de uva.

Estava novamente naquele caixote de aço, contudo, daquela vez, fui por conta própria. Sempre que sou empurrado para dentro do armário saio refletindo como consegui ficar lá dentro, sendo aquele um lugar tão apertado e projetado para coisas, não pessoas. Foi então que me encaixei entre as paredes apertadas para entender se as leis da física estavam sendo quebradas ou era só questão de jeitinho. O que eu não esperava era alguém passar por ali e bater a porta do armário, me trancando de vez.

Nada mais  _ eu _ do que isso, não? Em outra vida, quem sabe eu era um ímã, e por isso sou atraído para armários com tanta facilidade. Para melhorar — lê-se piorar, isso é o que eu chamo de ironia, uma tática muito usada por quem já está fulo, mas finge que não —, meu celular foi esquecido em algum lugar do meu quarto, o sinal já havia tocado e meus joelhos doíam como se eu já estivesse na meia idade.

Para mim, só restavam duas opções: gritar ou chorar. E claro, escolhi aquela que mais me favorecesse sem acabar passando por um completo idiota: chorar.

Foi fácil, eu já estava depressivo mesmo. Quando se é adolescente, é bem fácil chorar. Só perdemos para os bebês, porque é  _ muuito _ fácil chorar sendo bebê, dá pra chorar só porque alguém soprou na sua cara! Sendo adolescente, se precisa de motivo melhor, mas, ainda assim, pode ser por qualquer coisa. Não estou dizendo que crianças e adultos não podem chorar por qualquer coisa, mas os dois sempre tem motivos muito racionais e coerentes. Crianças choram quando caem ou são magoadas, e adultos choram quando...quando querem. É mais aceitável. Diferente do adolescente que chora porque o clima está propício para chorar e só por isso ele chora.

Chorei então porque o armário era apertado, frio, e as brechinhas de luz lembravam as prisões de filme, me colocando em um cenário carcerário que parecia até premonitório. O que eu fiz para ficar aqui? Certo, eu entrei aqui sozinho, mas por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo,  _ eu _ ? Não há felicidades na minha vida, serei infeliz para sempre? Por que eu não consigo enxergar meu nariz se ele está bem na minha frente? 

— Sehun? É você? — De repente, uma voz surgiu pelas brechas do armário. Era Baekhyun.

—  _ Siim _ . — respondi ainda chorando, fazendo a palavra se arrastar mais um pouco. — Eu estou  _ preeso. _

— E como eu vou te tirar daí?

— A joohyun tem uma  _ chaave _ .

— Certo, eu vou buscar. Não chore, ok?

A voz sumiu e eu tentei me acalmar. Já estava pensando na morte do amigo imaginário da Riley de  _ Divertidamente _ , o Bing Bong _ , _ foi difícil voltar ao normal. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi o som da chave entrando no trinco e, enfim, a liberdade voltava para mim.

Baekhyun estava com um olhar preocupado, ele analisava cada ponto do meu rosto com aflição. Naquele momento, eu só fungava, as consequências de um choro dramático, e aos poucos sentia as orelhas esquentarem pela vergonha que agora me consumia.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Não.

E comecei a chorar de novo. Por dois motivos: primeiro porque sempre que alguém pergunta se tá tudo bem, provavelmente não está e concluir isso pode ser bem doloroso, segundo porque eu estava com vergonha e chorar parecia ser uma boa alternativa.

Baekhyun se viu mais desesperado ainda. Ele olhou para os lados parecendo não saber o que fazer, e eu comecei a me preocupar, pensando como iria sair daquela situação. Foi então que fui surpreendido quando senti as mãos de Baekhyun se aproximarem do meu rosto e, com as mangas da sua jaqueta, ele começou a secar minhas lágrimas.

Fiquei um pouco confuso entre olhar para baixo e olhar em seus olhos. Ele parecia estar da mesma forma. Logo as mãos em meu rosto se encolheram de forma rápida, e ouvi Baekhyun limpar a garganta provavelmente se preparando para falar algo.

— Meu Oh Sehunnie! — A atenção foi voltada completamente para quem me chamava, que era Joohyun, levantando os braços e andando apressada para fazer seu ritual pós-saída do armário. — O que aconteceu com você?

— Bem…

— Não diga nada! Na próxima vez eu vou acabar com a raça deles! — Joohyun mostrou a mão aberta, para depois ficar batendo na minha roupa, numa intenção sem sentido de tirar de mim poeira ou, quem sabe, ela só queria saber se minha bunda era grande. 

— Claro que vai…

Vendo que Baekhyun parecia um pouco avulso naquela situação, a garota desgrudou de mim e se virou para ele com seu sorriso angelical que só aparecia em ocasiões especiais como apresentações, feriados e pedidos de favores.

— Quer lanchar com a gente hoje, Baek? Sehun anda sumindo nesse horário ultimamente e algo me diz que você sabe o porquê.

— Ahn...eu…

— Tudo bem se não quiser. Sei que estraguei as próximas festas dos seus amigos, não é mesmo? — Joohyun riu levemente, sem graça — É que Jongin só falta chorar de saudades do Sehun. Como ele é um desnaturado e nunca escuta o que eu falo, achei que poderia levá-lo.

Lancei um olhar bravo para Joohyun, mas não a afetou. Entre nós, Baekhyun parecia ponderar a oferta.

— Tudo bem, eu vou.

— Ótimo! — Joohyun disse contente. Então ela virou para mim, franziu o cenho, se aproximou, deu um tapa na minha bunda e foi embora.

Pisquei atordoado pelo impacto e olhei para Baekhyun que não parecia estar com os pensamentos na Terra. Ao longe, víamos uma Joohyun saltitando pelo corredor vazio. Por algum motivo, algo me dizia que ela estava tramando algo.

  
  
  
  


✗

  
  
  
  


Apesar da suspeita, sentamos nós quatro em uma mesa do refeitório e comemos sem maiores acontecimentos. Jongin trouxe melancia cortada em bolinhas, e eu estava lutando com ele e Baekhyun para comê-las. Ao nosso lado, Joohyun devorava um lanche que nem em nosso estado mais caótico ousaríamos pegar um pedaço.

— Por que sua mãe se esforça em cortar melancias desse jeito se vão todas pra dentro do estômago em segundos? — perguntei depois que só havia o líquido do que um dia foi uma melancia em forma de bolinha na lancheira de Jongin.

— Minha mãe? Sou eu quem faço isso.

— A pergunta segue sendo a mesma.

— Porque é legal, ora! E você ainda não viu minha forminha de estrela, o lanche fica muito mais bonito.

Decidi não fazer mais perguntas e deixar aquilo pra lá, Jongin era estranho do jeito dele, e eu não iria ser um estraga prazeres. 

— O quê você está fazendo aí? — Uma voz diferente soou acima de nós. Era Chanyeol, eles estava logo atrás de Baekhyun sentado à mesa, com os braços cruzados.

— Jogando truco. — Joohyun respondeu entre dentes por Baekhyun, sem olhar diretamente para Chanyeol.

O fogo nos olhos do Park era condizente com o de um guerreiro que chama o outro para uma batalha, mas ele não ergueu nenhuma espada ou ficou balançando pra frente e pra trás com os punhos cerrados. Apenas bateu uma mão no ombro de Baekhyun e o sacudiu, alertando-o.

— Olha bem o que você tá fazendo, Byun. — Chanyeol empurrou o ombro de Baekhyun e saiu andando. Nós encaramos sua costa se distanciar com fúria, mas, em alguns segundos, voltamos a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sempre fazíamos isso, porque Chanyeol não merecia nossa atenção por muito tempo.

— Certo, garotos. Quem quer ir na minha casa hoje à tarde?

— Por que? Vai nos usar como cobaias no seu experimento secreto? — Jongin perguntou com seu sorriso arteiro.

— Vou sim. Preciso de orelhas de garoto chato e as suas parecem perfeitas. — Joohyun respondeu, calma, balançando um dedo como se fosse sua varinha mágica. Jongin fez uma careta de provocação.

— Eu tenho que estudar. — Fui direto.

— Você já deu desculpas melhores, Sehun. — Joohyun revirou os olhos para mim.

— Eu...posso ir. — uma voz baixinha disse, e só podia ser de Baekhyun, encolhido em sua cadeira na mesa.

— Sério!? — Joohyun pulou para cima de Baekhyun apertando o garoto em um baita abraço de urso. — Baek, posso te chamar de Baek certo? A partir de hoje você é meu mais novo melhor amigo!

Eu e Jongin reviramos os olhos com a cena, enquanto Joohyun mostrava a língua para nós. Baekhyun estava sendo esmagado pela chave de braço que Joohyun chamava de abraço, mas ele sorriu também, o que fez a nossa raiva se misturar com outro sentimento, acarretando em mim e Jongin nos encarando, parecendo ter o mesmo pensamento.

Por isso, lá estávamos todos nós na casa de Joohyun logo depois da escola.

Como era a primeira vez de Baekhyun na casa da nossa  _ ama _ , digo, da Joohyun, ele não tinha roupas para trocar, então dei a ele uma blusa minha que guardava em uma gaveta no armário da garota, assim como Jongin. 

Baekhyun não era um gnomo, isso é, ele não era baixinho, mas comparado a mim, que consumi muitos agrotóxicos ou tive minhas pernas puxadas quando criança, ele fica esteticamente rebaixado. Por isso, minha blusa ficou grande o suficiente para que as mangas batessem um pouco abaixo do cotovelo e a bainha chegasse no meio das coxas, que, por sinal, estavam em um short que Jongin emprestou e serviu direitinho, apesar dele também ser do meu tamanho, mas, como gosta de coisas apertadas, Baekhyun pôde usá-lo. 

Ir para a casa de Joohyun não significava exatamente que iríamos fazer alguma coisa especial. Ela apenas convidava esporadicamente, e nós decidimos se era uma boa ideia ir ou não. Como a casa ficava bem perto da escola, podíamos ir todos andando. Por esses e outros motivos, Jongin e eu éramos inquilinos vitalícios da residência dos Bae.

— Se você está planejando fazer a gente limpar sua casa, só faço se estiver tocando  _ Bruno e Marrone.  _ — Jongin dizia enquanto brincava com um ursinho que ele havia dado a Joohyun em seu aniversário. O urso se chamava Jongin, batizado assim por ele mesmo, mas Joohyun carinhosamente o chamava de “Coisa”.

— Nada disso! Tocou semana passada. Dessa vez tem que tocar o novo álbum do  _ BLACKPINK  _ — respondi, roubando a Coisa de Jongin.

— Acha que eu consigo dobrar lençol e dançar  _ Pretty Savage _ ao mesmo tempo? — Jongin parecia genuinamente preocupado.

— Se você consegue bater na cabeça e esfregar a barriga, então você consegue tudo.

— Você acha? — perguntou mais uma vez, começando a bater na cabeça e esfregar a barriga. Ele conseguia fazer os dois, por sinal.

— É assim que vocês se divertem? — Baekhyun perguntou, rindo da nossa conversa.

— Claro que não! A diversão começa quando vamos passar pano. — Jongin respondeu, agora esfregando a cabeça e batendo na barriga.

— Fico grata com o amor que vocês tem com a minha casa limpinha, mas a programação de hoje é um pouco diferente e muito mais divertida. — Joohyun sorriu com um ar de travessura nos olhos, e, antes que pensássemos muito, ela tirou de trás das costas uma bolsa transbordando pincéis. — Vamos testar minhas maquiagens novas!

Nós três apenas piscamos para a garota, sem palavras. 

Era dia de ser as bonequinhas de Joohyun. Tipo um dia das garotas, sendo que era uma garota só e três garotos. Sei que as garotas gostam de se encontrar e fazer nada, apenas curtirem elas mesmas, mas Joohyun fazia isso com a gente, porque não tinha amigas. Ela nunca brigou com as outras garotas ou gostava menos das coisas que elas gostavam. Não havia um motivo, ela apenas não tinha, e eu nunca entendi o porquê. São incógnitas da vida que não consigo resolver, pois não tenho neurônios o suficiente.

O jeito é ser maquiado por ela. Nem é tão ruim, no final.

— Nem pensar! Estou fora.

Quer dizer, menos para Jongin.

— Jongiiin! — Joohyun se balançou chateada como criança.

— Sem “ _ iiin”,  _ odeio essa coisa melequenta. — Jongin se levantou da cama e agarrou a alça de sua mochila, indo em direção a janela para sair. — Até amanhã,  _ au revoir _ .

— Se quiser, pode fugir pela janela também. — sussurrei para Baekhyun enquanto Joohyun ainda tentava convencer Jongin de ficar.

— Não, eu quero ficar. — Baekhyun sussurrou de volta, e eu até me virei completamente em sua direção para ter certeza que ele havia falado aquilo mesmo. Ele realmente estava confortável em usar os produtos de beleza de Joohyun?

Talvez a palavra certa não seja confortável, e sim curioso.

Na primeira vez que Joohyun surgiu com essa ideia, eu também quis pular pela janela como Jongin, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte e decidi testar só para ver porque as garotas gostavam tanto de usar aquele monte de coisa. Descobri que a gente se sente diferente, é um tipo de poder sobre si mesmo, de se mudar, se explorar, e é divertido. 

Talvez meu irmão ficasse chocado e minha mãe proporcionasse uma novela em meu nome, mas, quando ninguém estava olhando, eu me maquiava.

— Eu comprei aquele tom que você gosta, Sehun. — Joohyun disse enquanto vasculhava uma bolsinha, tranquila. Em contrapartida, eu estava mais nervoso do que o normal. Apenas Joohyun e as assombrações sabiam que eu gostava de sombra de olho laranja. Ninguém mais no mundo tinha noção dessa parte de mim, e agora Baekhyun estava sentado do meu lado na cama, descobrindo aquele segredo como se fosse apenas um assunto corriqueiro.

Ele estava calado observando tudo. Talvez para um garoto como ele seja difícil ver graça naquele monte de coisa. Jongin, por exemplo, saia correndo sempre que Joohyun tocava no assunto. Parecia que dar um pouquinho de atenção à pele iria tirar o pau do meio das pernas. Esperava que Baekhyun não pensasse assim.

Ou esperava...Talvez espere mesmo que ele decida de última hora que aquilo é uma má ideia.

Baekhyun era gentil o tempo todo, gentil até demais, mas eu ainda tinha receio. A minha vida sofreu grandes mudanças depois da primeira vez que falei com ele. Podia não ter relação, mas era uma estúpida coincidência, eu não podia esquecer disso. 

Não podia esquecer que, quando eu conheci Baekhyun em uma noite, todo mundo descobriu minha sexualidade no outro dia. Que eu jogo vôlei com Baekhyun no recreio, mas durante as aulas fingimos que não nos conhecemos. Que os amigos de Baekhyun me dão medo, e se eles me dão medo, há pouquíssimos motivos para não ter medo de Baekhyun também.

Nos últimos dias, senti que talvez Baekhyun esteja me fazendo um favor, sendo gentil por obrigação. Eu seria idiota demais em pensar que havia um sentimento ali, levando em consideração a ordem das coisas.

Se ele decidir que aquela ocasião era nociva para sua masculinidade tão bem cultivada, iria entender que tudo não passava de um plano bem articulado, ou, simplesmente, que ele era um garoto curioso, mas mudou de idéia. Eu estava querendo um bom motivo para não me apegar a Baekhyun, eu só precisava de um sinal.

— Vai querer tentar também, Baek? — Joohyun despertou a mim e a Baekhyun, que também parecia estar em um silencioso monólogo reflexivo.

— Ahn...pode ser.

Joohyun sorriu, satisfeita em jogar todas as suas maquiagens sobre o colchão e fazer Baekhyun apontar para tudo que ele achava interessante. Ela amava maquiar os outros e sempre que conhecia uma pessoa nova ficava mais do que empolgada em treinar seus dons artísticos em sua pele.

Ele começou tímido, mas logo estava revirando as maquiagens como se garimpasse com afinco para satisfazer seus gostos. Escolheu uma sombra azul com glitter e um batom de um tom quase marrom. Era engraçado como parecia quase escandaloso, ainda mais que aquela era a primeira vez que Baekhyun usava maquiagem.

Joohyun arregaçou suas mangas imaginárias e começou o trabalho no rosto de Baekhyun, enquanto eu fiquei assistindo. Ele estranhou a base na cara e riu, reclamando das cócegas que o pincel fazia. Foi difícil não notar quão bem a cor azul ficava nele, Joohyun estava fazendo um bom trabalho, claro, mas aquela realmente parecia a cor dele.

E, quando ele abriu os olhos, pesados em cor, mas inocentes no brilho, me senti desconcertado em encará-lo. Baekhyun me olhava esperando alguma resposta, como se eu aprovasse o que foi feito, uma afirmação de garoto para garoto que estava tudo bem fazer aquilo.

Eu engoli uma molhada onda de saliva só para no final levantar um polegar para mostrar que eu havia gostado, e ele sorriu em resposta, voltando a fechar os olhos para Joohyun terminar a maquiagem. Quando tive certeza de que nenhum dos dois prestaria atenção em mim, respirei fundo. Baekhyun estava mais do que bonito e eu estava com medo de afirmar aquilo para mim mesmo.

Porque eu tinha quase certeza de que ele  _ só _ estava sendo gentil. E eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer se me deixar levar demais pela gentileza dele. Dentre as muitas coisas que eu não posso me esquecer, a principal é que eu sou um garoto gay, e Baekhyun é um garoto hétero.


End file.
